In Between
by PhoenixTears25
Summary: AU, KAIRAY, kai is a rock star who nows only wish is to be normal, Ray is an artist who wants recognition for his work, when these two meet chaos erupts and no one wants them together.
1. Prologue

**Title: **In Between

**Full Summary: **Kai is a rock star which only wants one thing and that's too have a normal life, so he leaves his music to go back to college, where he meets Ray, an aspiring artist who only wants recognition for his art. But some people disagree on Kai's choice to leave and will do anything to bring him back.

**Pairings:**

KaiRay

TysonHilary

There are other minor pairings.

**Rating: **T, may go up

**Ages:**

Kai, Tala, Bryan, Rick 19.5

Ray, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Mariah, Lee 18.5

Daichi, Kenny 18

_**Prologue**_

You're in an art exhibition, many paintings of local painters and sculptures aligned around the massive room.

You stare at each piece of work with deep concentration.

Until something catches your eye, it is a portrait oil painting, landscape shaped but the painting is not of an ordinary landscape.

There's a person, a boy, or a man, you cannot decide but you stare at him as he lies on a bed, legs sprawled out in front of him, he sits on the bed, propped up by some pillows.

You see that there is a classical guitar in front of the boy; he appears to be playing it, his chest bare, only wearing a pair of black jeans you see that his face is partly turned away as if something else had caught his eye.

His torso is well developed and he has a strong jaw line, you see think lips apart and a strong straight nose.

You see that his hair is disheveled as if he had just woken up from bed.

You gaze over at the guitar, red and black base, and steal stringed you see his long thin fingers over them.

There is a bedside table next to the bed which has a digital alarm clock on it; the LCD screen is showing, _17:45_.

You look back at his face and gaze at his pale features and look closely at his eyes, his gaze has not turned as his face has but is staring at you intensely, mahogany eyes, staring at you blankly showing no emotion at all.

You look over at the corner of the painting to see a small board where it says:

_Artist: _Ray Kon

_Painting: _Quarter to 6.

You gaze back up at the those eyes and stare back, captivated by them, they look so familiar, something you have seen before, somewhere.

Walking out the exhibition you walk past many shops and stores, you pass a music shop and see in the window the very same guitar from the painting, a replica maybe.

Moving on you came across a CD shop and sees a poster on one of the walls, it's the boy from the painting but he's changed.

You go inside to take a closer look.

He's standing on a stage, guitar in hand, his hair tied back, and he wears a small jacket and pants and around his neck is a long silky white scarf which flows behind him.

On his face are four blue painted shark fins, two on each cheek.

You see how his eyes penetrate the paper and it appears as if he is staring straight at you, this time there is emotion in his eyes, this time is love.

You ask someone who he is and they answering shrugged, "Where have you been, that's Kai, greatest musician to ever walk this earth".

You turn and look back at the poster…Kai?

Ok short I know, but anyway I hope you liked the prologue.


	2. Verse One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

_Verse One_

_Kai POV_

_Can you hear the screaming?_

_Can you smell the excitement?_

_Can you feel the electricity?_

I looked up from the pages in the small journal I carried around and bit down on the end of my plastic pen, scratching out the words sentences I had just written I shut the book closed and closed my eyes.

My head rested on the back of a very comfortable couch, my feet rested on the coffee table.

I could faintly hear the footsteps of my companions as they moved around the large hotel suite doing their own things, they must be packing for the trip.

I didn't open my eyes as I heard the hustle and bustle of the room, I sighed in relief when I heard things get quieter.

Suddenly there was a presence standing in front of me and I just knew who it was by the thud of a kick on my shin to get my attention.

Cracking an eye open I saw Tala standing in front of me with nothing but his boxers on, which were a deep shade of blue.

He was holding up two shirts, one with black and white stripes and another with black and white spots.

"Spots or stripes" he asked as he held them in front of my face to see.

"Spots" I said and closed my eyes and leaned by head back again.

Another kick on the shin and I looked up to see Tala still standing there with his shirts.

"You didn't even look, Kai this is serious, and if I don't make a good impression then I'm screwed unlike you who have a natural talent for looking good".

"Tala, there is no talent what so ever involved with getting dressed, just go put something on and anyway who are you trying to impress…Boris?"

Tala stared at me for a moment before he threw the shirts on the floor and stomped off.

"God Tala, put something on" I heard Bryan say from a distance.

Chuckling, I decided that I might as well check how things are doing with the rest of the world, taking the remote for the television I took a look.

"-Breaking news, lead singer Kai has made a final call for his decision in leaving the band _Blitzkrieg_, this may leave the music world crippled…"

Inwardly groaning I shut the box off and sat there.

I hated it when people talk about me as if I'm some music god, I couldn't handle it before and I can't handle it now, and what bull about leaving the music world crippled…I haven't heard so much shit in all my life.

"You know there will be tons of fans that will be saddened by this news".

I looked around so see Spencer standing behind me, his burly figure could get very intimidating and right now he had those large muscles arms followed he made me feel like a toothpick.

"Their not fans their people" I grumbled.

Spencer grunted, he jumped over the couch and sat next to me, raising an eyebrow at the two shirts that lay next to me.

"I see Tala can't decide what to wear, who knew he could be so self-conscious".

Spencer turned to me and stared at me with a strange knowing look on his face.

"What?" I asked, irritated by that stare.

"You know who else is so self-conscious?"

"No, who?"

"You"

"What gave you that impression?"

"Well for starters you're rather neat, you only dress in a certain way at certain times and you have better organizer skills then any person I know…except moi".

I laughed, "Yeah, is that so".

Spencer shook his head and poked my arm with his large index finger.

"Just remember Kai, you are what you are, no matter what you may believe".

* * *

_Normal POV_

"…and that concludes the music news live from-"

Hilary switched the television set off and stared at the black screen for a few seconds before jumping to her feet she ran towards back garden to find the boys, she stood in front of them all jumping on her toes waiting for them to finish their conversation when she couldn't take the anticipation and yelled out her news.

"Kai left the band!"

The looked at her in complete and utter confusion.

"Who?" they asked.

Hilary became then very serious and smacked Tyson over the head, "Kai, you know, lead singer from _Blitzkrieg_, he left the band, says he's going to go study or something like that".

Tyson, Max, Ray and Lee looked at her a few more seconds before the light switch inside turned on.

"Why would he do that? Leave a music career to willingly go study?" asked Tyson as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe he'd look for a change" mumbled Ray.

"Or maybe he just wants to get peoples attention" Hilary said smugly.

"So did they say where he will be studying?" asked Max.

Hilary shook her head and then smacked her hand on her head, "OMG what if he came and studied in our year? Wouldn't that be so COOL, someone famous will actually be in our college?"

The girl gave a shriek that was so high it could have shattered glass.

"What's the excitement?" said a new voice; they looked over to see Mariah holding a tray of food and brought it to them all.

"What took you so long Mariah, the shop's just round the corner?" asked Tyson as he grabbed a hotdog.

"Oh I'm so sorry Tyson, I didn't realize I was being timed for doing someone else's shopping" she said sarcastically as she laid down the food on the table near by.

"So what's the news then?" she asked as she watched Hilary jump up and down.

"Kai left the band to go study!"

Again there was more shrieking, they winced as they heard the high pitched voices.

"Do you always have to do that?" asked Tyson as he rubbed his ear.

"No…but its fun" Hilary said as she stuck her tongue out at Tyson who merely glared.

"So how it is that Mariah knew who Kai was and we didn't?" asked Lee as he took a bite out of his hotdog.

"Because your all so dense you don't pay attention to anything else but your egos", said Mariah.

"So what do you think he's going to go study?" asked Max.

"Music of course…I mean the mans one of the best" Tyson said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Not necessary I mean he could go study English, he writes all his own songs" added Hilary.

"Well whatever he studies I hope he doesn't come to our college" said Max.

"Why not?" asked Lee and the others.

Max shrugged, "Because then we wouldn't stand a chance with any member of the female population".

Tyson smiled and smacked his friend on the back, "C'mon Maxie, if he came then when he dumps them we could be the shoulder they cry on".

"You boys are so nasty" said Hilary, disgusted by Tyson.

"Aww what can I say, I'm a work in progress" he joked.

"Yeah all work no progress".

* * *

_Kai POV_

So he chose the striped shirt, I would always wonder by Tala's dress sense, he made as much sense as a two cent coin.

I was in a ridiculously large conference room; it was situated on the top floor of the production company which we worked for…Biovolt, lovely name…not.

I hated this place with a passion and not just because my father worked here or because my grandfather was the head honcho. Oh no it was simply because I spent my entire life in this single damn room.

The table had just been polished and I decided to sit on the table instead of the nice comfy chair, why? To irritate the one person who irritates me…Boris…our manager.

Not by choice I mind you, he won a bet and so is the reason for all my hate to this place, well part of it.

"Kai get your fat ass off the table" he growled.

I did not move as I sat on the table with his legs dangling off the side.

Boris was not a nice friendly person, he was rough, he was mean and he was a malicious bastard who didn't know any better.

He walked towards me and pulled me by the collar of my jacket towards him, I could smell the alcohol and cigarettes in his breath.

"Boris, release my grandson".

Boris did as he was told and released me, thumping me against the wooden table as he did so.

"Kai, off the table".

I moved to the chair and placed my feet on the table and looked over at my grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, now he was a large grouch, I never got my way because of him and the image he was always trying to be maintained.

Voltaire sat at the head of the table, with Boris on his right and me on his left, the rest of the group spread out.

Voltaire held up a large brown envelope and waved it in front of me.

"You are on thin ice Kai; I still have the contract you signed. This here in my hand is your information; in here are keys for an apartment near the college you chose, a brand new credit card and that means no spending unless needed…your lucky I'm giving this to you at all after the stunt Tala pulled".

Me and Tala shared a glance and I saw him wink, he had taken my credit card and since he had known my pin he had decided to go shopping _without _supervision, now that was a disaster and so my card had been cut into tiny little pieces.

"And if you screw this college thing up I will send you to the military like I wanted, are we clear?"

I nodded and handed me the envelope.

"There's something else as well, since you are a _professional_ performer and work for me, you or any of your others playmates over there are not to perform in any form, otherwise I _will _revoke the cancellation of our original contract".

I opened the envelope and took out a folder, it was white and in the center was an old looking building, atop the building was the name of my new world.

_Kento Pallet College…

* * *

_

End of chapter, what do you think??

This was originally supposed to be a songfic but I changed my mind but you still may see some odd verse of a song somewhere, criticism of music and songs are not be taken to heart and the name of college was made by Starlightangel101 so I doubt that it is a real college.

PLEASE REVIEW

Thanx: nichibotsunokage, What?!, kelseywazhere, Danica Loy, IqVaDa 


	3. Verse Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

_Verse Two_

_Ray POV_

There's always been a time for everything, a time for music, a time for reading, a time for studying, a time for relaxing but now, now it was my time, a time for art.

Our summer vacation was almost up, as we only had a few days left before the gang and I would head back to our books, our hobbies and our secret world of being creative.

I would be nineteen this year and if I don't get a piece of my work recognized or sold then I was going to have to go back to China and work for my dad there, that had been the deal when I came here, he would pay and if I don't get recognized then I would be shipped home.

Damn, I couldn't go now, if things didn't work out then this, this would be my last year, my last year to express myself, to be whom I have always wanted to be, not some farmer in a small Chinese village.

Damn, damn, damn…

I lived in a flat just a few minutes walk from campus, I stayed there with Tyson and Max, who had been best buds since they were in nursery school.

I paid part of the rent through some random odd jobs that I do, since I don't like relying on my dad too much.

This was my time, my space of creativity.

I have been studying art for just over a year and this will be my second and maybe even my last, I graduated school in Art and now I wasn't going to be wasting my life doing something I didn't want to do.

I had to admit that I was very fazed by the fact that another band as breaking up, I mean really, it happens all the time, ok so for the fans of that type of band the news can be horrifying but…really.

As I washed out my paint brushes in the kitchen sink I couldn't help but wonder what the big deal was with this band anyway…I mean what was the huge commotion about?

Seeing an album of theirs on the counter I couldn't help but feel the urge to listen to it for a few minutes, maybe find some form of inspiration or something.

I cleaned up my brushes and left them on a dish cloth as I took the album and placed the CD in the stereo which was in a corner in the living room where all of our CD's seemed to be piled.

Pressing play I heard the muffled sound of drums, turning the sound up I sat down on the couch and stared at the album cover.

They sounded alright I guess, not the usual stuff that I would listen too, the drums, bass guitar, electric and then, then this voice, it was hoarse and reminded me of gravel but for some reason it wasn't a bad sound it was rather, pleasant.

The songs weren't love songs or too depressing, maybe just right.

The cover of the album had someone's face, a close up of the cheek and eye and some of the nose, it was all shaded and there was a large amount of emphasis on the strange mahogany coloured eyes and there on the cheek I could see blue triangles, part of it missing.

I traced it and found myself locked in with those powerful eyes.

"Doesn't he have the most amazing eyes" I heard someone say behind me, I looked up suddenly to see Hilary smiling down at me.

"Oh Hil, when did you come in?"

"I let myself in, I knocked about five times but you seemed to be in your own little world, I see you found my CD".

I raised an eyebrow, "This is yours?" I asked.

She nodded and sat back down on the floor next to me; she took out the album cover and opened it so there was a small poster on the underside.

"This is Kai; he's the one I was telling everyone about earlier at Tyson's grandpa's place".

She pointed to a teen maybe around my age who stood in on what appeared to be standing on snow, a background of a forest behind him, he wore baggy pants and a black tank, a white scarf flowed behind him, and I saw his eyes staring straight at you from the page, he had his arms folded and I saw a pair of fingerless gloves.

"This is Tala, his childhood friend".

On Kai's left, stood a teen striking red hair in a style that reminded you of wolverine from x-men, he wore a white, blue and orange outfit, his eyes were a sparkling blue, and he was smirking in a sort of evil fashion and pointed a gun towards you.

"And this is Bryan, he also grew up with them but no one knows a lot about him".

Bryan had a creepy look about him, he stood on Kai's right, arms crossed and only half his body visible his lilac hair was wisped across his face; he was very scary looking, mean.

"And that's Spencer, he may look big and scary but he's as gentle as a bear inside".

Spencer was huge, taller then the rest, he looked as if he was dressed for the army, blond/brown hair poked in every direction, I honestly don't believe that he is a gentle kind of guy; he stood next to Tala sort of behind him.

"The bands name is _Blitzkrieg_" she informed me as she stared dreamily into the poster.

"How long have they been around?" I asked, since I hadn't heard much of them.

She shrugged, "They only became international when they released their English album so, I honestly don't know".

I pulled a face.

"Really Ray, just because it's a band you've never heard of does not mean that they are no good".

I chuckled at her pout.

"But what do you think?" she asked suddenly.

"Their ok"

"OK! Is that all you've got to say Raymond Kon why I…"

Laughing at her rank on and on I looked back at the poster and stared straight into Kai's eyes, what would make him leave a music career?

* * *

_Kai POV_

They called me a musician, they called me a singer, a leader of sorts, but really I'm neither of those things that they have called me.

But really, I am a guy that wanted to play music, to let people know how I feel, what I want and what I need.

I am the guy sitting on a double bed, wishing that I knew where Tala had put my stuff.

It had always been us, Tala, Bryan, Spencer and I, only us and no one else, all through school it had been us, all through work it had been us.

The apartment that Voltaire had given us was a fairly large size; it had also already been furnished and so all we had to do was unpack.

There was the living room and an open planned kitchen which had everything we needed, and there were four rooms, one for each of us.

Mine was closest to the bathroom and the kitchen, it had a balcony and a double bed and some cupboards and a small desk, I wasn't sure why but Tala always had a tradition of hiding my belongings wherever we went it didn't matter, he would always hide it, I'm not sure why.

I'm glad he hadn't taken my guitar, I would have been rather angry if he had hidden that away.

The guitar was my first, my father had given it to me as a gift, it was a classical guitar with nylon six strings, the neck was beginning to chip in small places but that just made it feel more personal to me.

My bedroom door was suddenly knocked and a very angry looking Bryan barged into the room, his face was red and had gone all puffy as it did when he was angry, his fists clenched as he stared at me.

"Where is that nutty redhead with no sense of ownership!" he yelled.

"No idea…why has he taken your clothes too?"

"No, he took my bass!"

Tala is in for it now.

"Well when you find him please tell him to bring my clothes here".

Bryan did not nod nor shake his head but grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut.

The vibration from the door slamming caused my guitar that had been standing against the wall to slip and fall, it made a strange sound as it hit the floor.

"Tala!" I could hear Bryan shouting from outside, chuckling to myself I went to pick the fallen instrument up.

"Hey Kai, is he gone?" came a whisper from somewhere in the room.

I looked around and went on all fours and looked under the bed to see Tala lying there on his stomach.

"Tala what the hell are you doing under the bed and where for that matter is my stuff" I hissed as he climbed out.

He was dusting himself off as before he explained, "Your stuff is in my room".

I nodded and watched as he took something from under the bed, it was a case, oh god it was Bryan's bass case.

I inwardly groaned, "Tala I'm not going to be able to save your skinny ass all your life you know".

He nodded and crept silently out the room, with the click of the door I jumped onto the bed and lay there, I could hear yelling and someone being knocked into a wall when I sighed, everything was right with the world.

* * *

_Ray POV_

Books, pens, pencils, money, all the things that I need in order for me to do what I wish to so, packing my stuff for college was boring and needed to be done now instead of later.

Unlike Tyson who would always wait till the last minute and cause everyone to be late, but I wasn't going to let that happen this year, this year meant business.

I removed my sketch pad from my backpack and sighed, so far I didn't have the space that I usually needed and I might not be able to take my sketch pad with.

A growl of frustration escaped from my lips as I threw the bag back onto the floor, this is not a good start, especially for a college such as _Kento Pallet College_.

* * *

Short I know but it will get better so please carry on REVIEW and that poster that Hilary describes is an actualy picture of them together, i'll post a link to it on my profile.

Thanx: kailover2007, StarlightAngel101. Danica Loy, Timberstar, IqVaDa, WhisperingNights, Mine and Mine Alone, kelseywazhere, What?!, darksaphire, princess-yukiko-hiwatari


	4. Verse Three

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

_Verse Three_

_Normal POV_

Kento Pallet College was a tiny college, its students were all of a creative standard and everyone studied a language and a certain creative subject such as music or art, there was also separate course for creative writing.

The building was a square shape and had some smaller buildings behind it; it was one of the smallest in the area.

Kai looked out of the Dean's window in his office and sighed, he sat in a smooth leather chair which caused his slip downwards, sitting up he watched as the Dean mumbled to himself as he looked over Kai's papers.

"Well appears everything is in check Mr Hiwatari, I hope your learning career is a success".

Kai nodded and stood up; shaking hands with the round bald man he picked his knapsack and swung it easily over his shoulder.

_Kai POV_

Well that was a waste of time, at least he signed the form about information of me being here leaking out will fall under his responsibility, but you can never keep the public quiet, even if its about someone was trivial as me.

The halls of the college were clean and a creamy colour, posters of local concerts and notice boards decorated the halls, paintings and awards, certificates.

It was then that I caught sight of a poster, it was one of the bands, I walked up to it and stared at the large poster at the wall, I saw lipstick stains run over everyone's faces including my own and I felt my stomach churn, why must they always treat me as a god?

I removed the corners of the poster and took it off the wall and rolled it up and stood there staring at the folded poster in my hands.

"It's Kai!"

Uh oh, a girl had recognized me and was suddenly announcing this to everyone.

Once the halls had been deserted but now, now they swarmed with girls who all were staring straight me with large eyes.

They all looked at me as if I might disappear suddenly and it was then that I noticed that I was surrounded by them!

Ducking I ran past them and down the hall, almost slipping on the floors I skidded past the corner and past a large group of boys, who stopped dead when they all noticed the group of girls who were on my tail.

There was another hallway and I sped up and hurriedly opened a door which had a sign on it that had said, 'Occupied'.

I ran in and found my foot in a tray of blue paint, sliding in it fell onto my backside and the tray flew into the air and landed on my face, I moved it over and spat the paint onto the floor.

"Are you ok?" someone asked from in the room and I cringed, someone else was in the room!

I sat up and nodded and wiped my eyes and mouth, the person in the room handed my a towel and I wiped my face, it was then that I saw the person who had helped me.

It was a he, he was appeared to be staring at me through these gems, and his eyes were like…like the sun…no…amber.

He helped me up and I realized that he was almost as tall as my six foot frame, he was smaller built then me and his hair was long, it was tied back behind him.

He frowned at me and then gasped, "_Your_ Kai?" I nodded again.

He looked at me and then started to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" I demanded, feeling rather annoyed.

He shook his head and was smiling, I saw a pair of sharp canines glisten, and "You're not exactly what I expected for a big rock star".

I grunted, "What's that supposed to mean".

"It's nothing it just…you look so _normal_"

"Good, that is the idea that I am looking at, normality".

He stared at me in confusion and then shrugged and held out his hand.

"I'm Raymond but everyone calls me Ray"

I nodded and gripped his hand, we stood like that for a moment before the door suddenly opened and a girl all in pink walked in, she stopped dead when she saw us and then started to scream.

I groaned and glanced over at Ray who merely smiled and shrugged.

_Ray POV_

He looked different from when I saw him on the poster, he didn't look so…intimidating unless you looked at him straight in the eyes.

He was taller then me but not by much and had a shapeless jacket on which his figure so I couldn't exactly tell how he was built, the main different between this Kai and the Kai from the poster was that this one had no shark fins on his cheeks.

When Mariah came into the room I had never seen her so excited and shocked in one moment of time, it was as if I as looking at a different person.

Kai didn't seem pleased to see her screaming and jumping up and down on then same spot, I don't think he had wanted to be recognized in the first place.

"Mariah, you're scaring him" I said but only got a grunt from Kai as he stared at her, he turned back to me and nodded and walked past her, the door closing behind him.

"OMG Ray that was Kai! AHH I can't believe he's here, in this building!"

I grabbed her shoulders to get her to stop jumping up and down and calmed her down.

"I have to tell Hilary" she said as she was released from my grip, she ran straight into the closed door, and then opened it.

I shook my head, girls are so strange.

* * *

_Kai POV_

"Tala, I don't think this was such a good idea"

"_What do you mean Kai, you've wanted this for ages and now Voltaire is giving you the chance to be __**normal**__, can you at least try?"_

"Tala, I was almost attacked by a stampede of girls, everyone recognizes me because well…I don't know".

"_Kai, you're a super star, of course people are going to notice you and plus, your probably one of the luckiest guys there, being attacked by girls" _I could hear the smirk over the phone.

"Tala, you know I'm not like that" I growled.

"_Oh yes I keep on forgetting, the almighty Kai doesn't even __**like **__girls"_

I did not answer but ground my teeth as I stood in the phone booth which was just outside of the building, it was hidden in a corner so no one would notice me, and I could feel the paint getting hard as it dried on my hair and neck.

"_Alright I get it, you just don't like the fact that you so well known right? Well wear a disguise or something"_

"I doubt that will be a problem right now"

"_Why's that?"_

"Let's just say I had an accident with some paint"

I heard him laugh, _"Hold up I'm going to put you on speaker so you can tell us your funny story"_

"Tala don't you dare" I growled in the phone.

There was click and the I could hear the laughter of everyone else, they were all there.

"_Alright Kai, tell us the story with the paint" _came Tala's voice.

"Tala I will kill you, get me off speaker!"

"_Aww what's wrong Kai, afraid of a little attention" _came Bryan's voice.

In all my frustration I hung up by slamming the phone on the hook a few times before letting it hang my its cord.

I closed my eyes and leaned by head against the phone booth's door.

There was a soft knock and I looked up to see that Ray guy from before standing there with a tog bag on his shoulder.

I opened it and walked out; he was smiling in this very friendly way.

"I'm sorry about Mariah, she can really crazy" he said.

"Its ok, you get used to it after a while"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about the paint"

"Paint?"

He nodded and looked down at my one blue show and parts of my pants and then at where I hadn't been able to get the paint off.

"Yeah I had left it there, I shouldn't have, I wasn't thinking, but it looks like you got most of it off".

I nodded.

"I have some clothes here that you can wear if you like, if you want to change and get clean up? I think that may be a bit small but they should fit. You can change at the changing room over there" he pointed to a small building near a field where they do the sports, "no one should be in there now".

_Ray POV_

He didn't seem to be very interested in what I was saying, he was probably thinking of a way to excuse himself from me.

I knew this had been a stupid idea, bringing this stuff here.

Stupid, stupid, stupid…

But he was just watching me, staring at me without blinking.

"I guess it was a stupid idea, I'm sorry for bothering" I said and I turned to go but his hand held onto my shoulder and he slipped the bag off and swung it easily onto his own along his own bag.

"Are you going to show me where the changing rooms are or not" he said.

I took him to the changing rooms in silence, he wasn't much of a talker which was ok with me, and I don't know what we would have talked about anyway.

There were showers and benches, he sat down at one and opened the bag, and he took out the clothes and stared at them and placed them next to him.

He finally chose my blue pants; they weren't jeans but just a elastic bang and the baggiest shirt there which was black.

Kai removed his shoes and pants and I saw that he wore black boxers, he stood up to take them off and I watched as the muscles in his legs were very well developed.

He put the pants on and they fitted alright and then he removed his jacket and shirt and I saw how well developed the rest of his body was, he wasn't too muscles but then he was over weight.

He placed the shirt on shook it as he got used to the feel.

"I'm sorry if its all doesn't fit right" is said as I watched.

"Don't you ever stop saying sorry" he asked as he took off his socks and placed them in his shoes.

"I don't understand what you mean?" I was confused and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Not everything is your fault you must know this, for example it is not your fault that I am bigger then you are and that you are smaller, nor that the way that girl reacted that is pretty normal"

I was gob smacked; I have never had someone speak to me so bluntly.

"Though there is something that is your fault", he carried on as he packed the clothes that he had taken out back into the bag.

"W-What"

He looked up for a second and the zipped the bag up.

"You had to choose blue paint"

I had the feeling that he was making a joke or one that only he knew, but I was very much confused.

He much have seen this because I handed my back the bag and began to fold his clothes and said, "Your not a 'fan' are you" he put his fingers up in quotation as he said 'fan'.

"Uh no not really no"

He nodded, "Good, it's nice to meet someone who can think for themselves once in a while".

I gave him another blank look, he sighed and I sat down, our bags in between us.

"Someone's taste in music should not be dictated by what the crowd says is 'in' and what is 'out'"

I nodded understanding more now.

"But I still don't get that paint comment you made about it being blue, would you have been ok if it was red or black?" I asked frowning.

He nodded and rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes, opening them his bag he took out a folded paper which turned out to be a poster of his band.

"I took this off the wall inside the building, notice anything different between me and the poster?"

I stared at it and nodded, "You don't have any blue paint of your face".

He nodded and folded it up and placed it back in his bag.

"I wore blue paint almost everyday for six months before coming here, the stuff makes me sick".

We sat in silence and he checked the time on the wall near us and he stood up.

"I got to be going"

"I'll be seeing you around then?" I asked as I stood up too.

He shrugged and picked his clothes up and his shoes, "Maybe, who knows, the world works in strange ways".

He left me there, standing there alone.

"Yeah maybe" I mumbled.

* * *

End of chapter how does it look?

PLEASE REVIEW

Thanx: Danica Loy, kelseywazhere, Uzumi, StarlightAngel101, mine and mine alone, Silverwing X Moonrise


	5. Verse Four

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

_Verse Four_

_Kai POV_

How long does it take for news to get around, how many words can a human say before the whole story is discussed?

Was it my name?

Did someone recognize me?

Was I really that _important _to these people?

As I marched along the corridors towards my English class, still wearing those guys' clothes, his name was Ray I think…yes Ray, that's his name, Ray Kon.

As I entered the designated room I felt my hair stand up as I knew people were staring, staring at me, their mouths probably wide open, gaping like me, as if I'm some sort of rare animal.

I took the empty seat near the back in a corner, better to be away from the center of attention and there weren't a lot of people near here either so I wouldn't be disturbed.

As more people filed in, I could hear the whispers and mumbles, some discussed my name other my music, most my looks.

I remember once I and the others had become so well known we did not bother to go back to main stream schooling and instead were surrounded by tutors, but that could never really get rid of the feeling that there was an experience that I was missing.

The lecturer was a Mr Dennis and was a small round man, and it was then that he began to speak that much people completely forgot about me.

_Ray POV_

You couldn't help but feel sorry for him, having all this unwanted attention when all he really wanted was to be normal, well, as normal was you could get.

I bit the end of my pencil as I tried to concentrate on Mr Dennis; he was explaining what would be covered this semester.

He seemed bored, almost tired, I watched as he wrote things in his notebook, but I doubted what he was writing was what Mr Dennis was saying.

Mr Dennis's voice seemed drone away as I suddenly could hear the voice of Kai in my ears, when he sang; it was like hearing two different people.

Two different worlds…

Suddenly his eyes locked with mine, those crimson orbs stared at me, and it was I that broke it off, I peeked to see that he was still staring but then got back to whatever he was doing.

I sighed in relief and slouched in my seat, we were a few seats away, and I felt rather embarrassed.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to see Tyson leaning in to speak to me, a pencil was hidden behind his ear as he wore his red cap.

"Dude, isn't that your shirt?"

I nodded and watched as Tyson stared at me and back to Kai and then back at me.

"Dude…" he whispered.

I covered his mouth with me hand, "Not a word Tyson, do you hear me"

He nodded and I removed my hand.

He then moved away and I turned around facing Mr Dennis as he spoke.

"WHAT!"

I leaped out my seat and so did everyone else and looked at whoever had just yelled, Hilary of course, she sat right next to Tyson.

She went a bright pink and then sank lower into her seat; Tyson was pulling his cap low so it hid his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Miss Tatibana?" asked Mr Dennis

"No sir" she mumbled.

I scowled Tyson and Hilary who both were red and sat very still.

"Good, then we can carry on…"

Everything seemed to settle and I looked to see Kai smirking to himself, was something amusing?

* * *

_Lunch Break_

_Kai POV_

I have never felt so alone, there was no one here that I know, no one here that I can sit with, I can go on my own I guess near that wonderful looking oak…or I could sit with…is that Ray waving at me?

He and some others sat on a wooden bench table, there were a lot of them, and that girl who made an outburst is English.

I moved to them slowly and sat at an empty spot next to Ray who had made some room, friendly guy.

"OMG…you _are_ Kai Hiwatari" cried out a pink haired from before.

I nodded.

The boy with a red cap stared at me for a moment before bowing his head and saying, "I bow at the music master"

Raising an eyebrow I pulled his back to a normal sitting position so that he wasn't bowing, "I'm not anyone's master, boy"

"His names Tyson Granger, and I'm Hilary Tatibana from English, we saw you there"

Ok she was scary, so happy, and kinda preppy.

"Yeah well I bet the whole school heard you in English" I said.

She seemed to deflate and I smirked.

"Oh you heard that"

"Who didn't" laughed Tyson.

Hilary shoved him and he fell off the bench, I couldn't help but smirk, they were an amusing bunch.

"Ok enough" said Ray.

"Mariah stop staring" said a new voice.

I looked up to see a new guy there, he looked related to Mariah.

"Kai this is Lee, Lee this is Kai"

"Uh our mystery celebrity", he said this as he sat down.

"I come with gifts" said another voice, a blond boy with large blues eyes and an armful of wrapped sandwiches and pies.

He laid them on the table and stopped and looks at me.

"Hi, I'm Max Tate, you must be Kai"

I nodded and watched as the food got dispersed around them they gave Max the money that they owned him as he had gone to buy the food.

"Tyson why do you have two chicken and mayo sandwiches, give one to Kai, I'm sure he's hungry" said Hilary as he battered her eyes at me.

"Its ok, I'm not hungry" I said.

"Not hungry! Dude how you can not be hungry!" exclaimed Tyson.

I shrugged and watched as they ate.

Checking my watch I realized that my next class would be starting soon.

"I've got to get going"

"Ok, you want me to show you the way?" asked Ray.

Yes…

"No its fine"

"You sure?"

No…

"Yeah I'm sure"

* * *

End of chapter

Sad stuff, I'm finding it hard to write this.

Thanx: Danica Loy, StarlightAngel101, Uzumi, WhisperingNights, mine and mine alone, Silverwing X Moonrise, darksaphire, Echo in the Dark, neko-jin72

I know things are really slow but things will pick up, don't worry.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Verse Five

Disclaimer: I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

_Verse Five_

"Tala!"

What a wonderful sound to my ears as I opened the door of the apartment, what music to my ears.

It sounded as if Tala as been messing with Bryan again, that doesn't at all surprise me, Tala has been giving Bryan a hard time before he knew what he was even doing.

It also sounded like Spencer was playing around with the stereo because all I could hear as static.

I was tired, finished, it had been a long tiresome day, as I kicked off the sneakers I slumped into a chair and lifted my legs onto the coffee table.

"Yo Kai, when did you get back" said Tala as he stood watching me.

"Go away Tala" I mumbled.

"Yeah go away Tala, can't you see he's tired" said Bryan.

"Oh shut up Bryan" said Tala.

"What a wonderful comeback" laughed Bryan.

"Why don't you both just shut the hell up!" I snapped.

"Aww Kai, we're just joking, see we really don't hate each other", Tala joked as he put an arm over Bryan's shoulders.

Bryan who had been standing there with his arms folded merely grunted and removed Tala's arm and left the room.

I closed my eyes.

"Uh Kai, who's clothes are you wearing?" asked Tala, I heard him sit on the coffee table.

"Ray's"

"Who's Ray?"

"Some guy"

"Oh"

There was some peace and quiet before Tala suddenly ran his fingers over the underside of my feet, kicking him I growled and headed to the small kitchen.

"I see you aren't covered in paint" said Bryan.

He was standing against the counter drinking from a mug, he seemed amused by everything.

"Yeah, I took a shower"

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" bounced in Tala.

"No"

I opened the refrigerator to see that we were fully stocked with everything but milk.

"Didn't you idiots think of getting milk" I said.

"Um no, you see Kai, there were so many kinds and we couldn't decide between low fat and cream…" Tala trailed off and looked down at the ground.

I closed the fridge door and placed my head against the cold surface.

"So you didn't buy any milk because you couldn't decide what to buy" I stated, as I removed myself from the fridge to look at Tala.

He nodded.

"I give up with you Tala, is there anything that you can do right?" I asked.

He shrugged but then looked up smiling, "I play a mean electric guitar"

I smirked, what an idiot.

"I'm going to get some milk."

* * *

Milk…milk…cream…full cream…skim milk…5 milk…who knew there were so much different kinds?

Now what would go best with my coffee?

Choices, choices…

"OMG is _that _Kai"

Oh no…

Turning I looked to see a small group of girls who were around a magazine rack, they were all blushing and as I looked over at them they jumped and gave small high pitched squeals.

I saw how their skirts were hitched up their legs and how long hair in their faces, I gulped and stepped back, the carton of milk in my hands.

"It is Kai…oh my god isn't he hot"

I didn't need to hear this…

"I heard he was gay" said one from in the group.

Oh no…

"No way" they all said disbelief clearly on their faces.

I backed away slowly towards the payment counter, I could still hear them from afar but I hoped that they still couldn't see me.

Looking at the check out counter I saw that there was a goo-goo eyed teen who was staring at me with such fascination, I gulped and dropped the milk, forgetting it entirely.

As I walked hastily towards away from the shop in direction I saw a coin on the ground and when picking it up was when someone walked into me.

"I'm so sorry"

I know that apology…Ray?

He had been carrying a pile of white paper which was now on the ground spread around us.

"Do you ever stop saying Ray?" I said as I picked up some pages and handed them some papers.

"Kai, what are you doing here?"

"I was getting some milk…oh shit I forgot the milk" I cursed as I looked back at the shop.

"It's really cold to be out here, shouldn't you be back home?" he asked as he held onto his papers, he seemed rather overwhelmed with a book back over his shoulder and papers and books in his arms.

"Do you need help?" I asked rather out of character.

"No, no I'm fine, I'm just going to art studio on the corner over there, and I can make it"

Hmmm, I watched as he took some steps and turned his head to say goodbye but he almost tripped again.

Taking hold of some of the papers I gave him a stubborn look.

"Look, let me help, in payment for the clothes earlier"

"No its fine, that was nothing"

"You know your modest talk is starting to piss me off so let's get going before I do something mean"

Ray nodded and we walked in silence to the studio.

He packed the things away and in storage cupboard and I took a look around, so many different colours, faces, things.

I saw one with a table and on the table was a half full cup, I looked at the signature to see it was signed Ray Kon.

"You did this?" I asked as he came and stood next to me.

He nodded.

"Is the glass meant to be half full or half empty?" I asked.

He shrugged, "All depends on who looking at it"

We stood in silence and he checked his watch.

"Look, do you want to get some coffee with me and then you can get your milk?"

"How do you see the glass?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"What…oh, I see it half full, but then that also depends how my day is"

"So what is it today?"

He stared at the glass and turned back at me and gave me a smile, "If you come have coffee with me it'll be pretty full".

I smirked, "You're a cunning one"

He shrugged, "well…"

I hit him across the head; he winced and rubbed his head.

"What was that for?"

"You were going to be modest again, don't…it doesn't impress me one bit"

I began to walk out of the studio when he called out as he comes to catch up, "Hey who says I'm trying to impress anyone!"

* * *

REVIEW!!

Love this fic; sadly I've been a bit busy.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, FlamingIce94, neko-jin72, mineandminealone, chrono-contract, darksaphire, WhisperingNights, kelseywazhere, Echo in the Dark, r3dmasquerade7

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Verse Six

Disclaimer: I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

_Verse Six_

Two weeks later

_I will dedicate _

_And sacrifice my everything_

_For just a seconds worth_

_Of how my story's ending_

_And I wish I could move_

_In the direction that I take_

_And the choices that I make_

_Wont up end up all for nothing_

_Show me what it's for_

_Make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answer_

_Is it something more?_

_Then what I've been handed_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answer_

_Help me carry on_

_Show me its ok to_

_Use my heart and not my eyes_

_To navigate the darkness_

_Will the ending be?_

_Ever cunning suddenly_

_Will I ever get to see? _

_The ending to my story_

_Show me what it's for_

_Make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answer_

_Is it something more?_

_Then what I've been handed_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answer_

_How much further?_

_Do I have to go_

_And how much longer? _

_Till I finally know_

'_Cause I'm looking and_

_I just can't see_

_What's in front of me…_

Ray read over the lyrics which were printed in the small booklet that came along with the Blitzkrieg CD he had borrowed from Hilary.

They were deep and profound, he could barely believe that this was the same person who he has coffee with two weeks ago.

The Kai he has coffee with had has a dry sense of humour and hadn't seemed to deep, he had been a regular guy, except for the fact that they had to leave the coffee shop early due to a crazed fan-girl.

Ray had also recently discovered the bands website which hosted pictures from concerts, interviews with various magazines, though it was stated on the homepage that this site was not as detailed as the Russian version which consisted of a lot more background information and such Ray had found this English version satisfying enough.

_Name: Kai Hiwatari_

_Birthplace: Moscow, Russia_

_DOB: not stated_

_Sexuality: Straight, though there have been rumours of being gay…read __**Brooklyn**__ for further information._

Curious Ray clicked on the link, **Brooklyn**, and found himself face to face with a photograph of a beautiful redhead with deep topaz coloured eyes smiling.

Underneath the picture was a caption which read, '_Brooklyn, Kai's rumored gay partner of three years. 1988-2005_'_._

There was also an article about him, Ray scanned it quickly, from what he could tell, and Brooklyn was a naturalist who Kai had met when he had toured Australia...The two became close friends…spent a lot of time together which started speculations of whether they were a couple…a freak fire which Brooklyn had died in, and Kai in an alcoholic binge which Kai had recently recovered from six months ago…he had been clean since.

There was also a critic's view on how after the accident Kai's music had taken a dark turn and this was just a reflection of his growing depression.

Ray sat back from the computer screen and checked the date of when the CD he had borrowed had been released, a year after Brooklyn's death…did the song he had been reading then really reflect his misery?

* * *

Kai

"_So what made you want to leave the music world?"_

_Ray had watched as Kai drank some of his black coffee and he sighed, Ray had asked the question out of pure curiosity and now hoped he hadn't offended him._

_Putting the top over the cup Kai placed the cup between his two freezing hands as he shrugged and held his cup._

"_Oh c'mon you must have a reason"_

"_Everything just became too much, it's hard to explain"_

"_Oh…it must have been hard though"_

"_What's hard?"_

"_Leaving something you love, I mean I could never stop painting, it's like to stop breathing, living"_

_Ray felt Kai stare at him which his mahogany coloured eyes, before a smile began to crack at the corner of his mouth and he began to shake his head…he was laughing._

"_You're some kind of deep sucker you know that. Modest and deep, anything else you got up your sleeve?"_

_Kai was laughing at Ray, Ray was dumbstruck, and why was he laughing at him?_

"_Hey I'm trying to be serious"_

"_Yeah well I'm having a hard time understanding, what would you know about it being hard to stop something you love"_

_Ray didn't answer; he looked down at the brown liquid in his own cup._

"_Ohh c'mon Ray, don't be like that, I was just joking"_

_Ray quickly quirked an eyebrow, was Kai trying to say sorry?_

"_Look, if you really love then you should go for it, like say your art, if you wanted to land some kind of gallery show piece then you should work on and not let anyone dictate how your life is meant to be"_

_Ray was smiling to himself as he thought of his art and how he would soon lose it._

"_What?" asked Kai as he saw that smile play at Ray's lips._

"_You obviously haven't met my father then, all he wants it for me to go back to China and live there"_

"_So what's the problem?"_

"_It's not what I want, I like it here, I like the people and art and music, and I belong here, surely you know what that feels like?"_

_Kai is still, Ray could see how his body was suddenly tense._

"_Why don't you just stay and not go back to China? Why not give up and paint there?"_

_Ray stared at Kai in a blank way._

"_My family is traditionalist, they want me to marry and have a family, not spend all day painting portraits"_

"_We're not so different Ray Kon, we're more alike then you seem to realize"_

Were they really as alike as he had originally thought?

Kai wasn't so sure now as he stared at the page before him, covered in random dribbles of words which seemed to make sense as he wrote them down, now as he stared at them he realized that they made very little sense at all.

He had meant to be writing an essay but was finding that harder then he realized.

Taking a new page from out his notebook Kai wrote the words down after each other and then put them together in sentences, now he was making sense.

More scribbles and new words Kai lifted himself off his bed and went to the bookcase in his room, he removed a thick book which read, _'Thesaurus'_, opening it up he flicked through some pages and went back to his bed.

Humming a tune in his throat Kai tapped on the page and decided that this wasn't just mindless dribble.

This was in fact a new song, something he had not seen in a long time, he wasn't sure whether the others would like it, he wasn't even sure if he did, but already he could feel the rhythm deep within his soul and he was itching to work out the music.

Sticking the pen behind an ear Kai went towards his standing guitar, he played a few notes before he sat himself down with his paper and words, and he began to work.

* * *

End of chapter…

Song at the beginning was _crawling in the Dark by Hoobaskank_

I know I haven't been around and I'm sorry, but it's been a hard time right now, this chapter was spontaneous and hopefully I'll get everything going again.

Thank you for being so patient…

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, r3dmasquerade7, kelseywazhere, Mine and Mine Alone, neko-jin72, chrono-contract, darksaphire, VampireBallerina, xXxOWARIxXx


	8. Verse Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

_Verse Seven_

"A group assignment, done in pairs, the goal of the project is to learn about other arts besides that of literature, for example, Miss Tatibana who has an unusual skill with words and Mr Kenny, who uses graphics design to get his point across, put these two completely different views together and what to get? The unexpected…so my associates and I have put together a program where you will be able to see other talents in action. We have randomly put you all in pairs; you will be partnered with someone who has a completely focal group to your own…"

Everyone was paying an unusually amount of attention of the speaking teacher, for being placed in pairs randomly could either mean dreams were to put together or enemies were to be formed.

Kai wasn't paying that much attention as he should have been; instead he was busy tapping his two pencils in a silent rhythm.

"…So I will be calling out your name and your partner and I want you to move together so that I will be able to complete the explanation of this assignment which will take up most of this years grade…"

Ray lifted his head from the table; he had been trying to get a nap in before he stared work tonight at the studio, cleaning up the mess others made.

"…Hilary and Kenny…Max and Ray…"

The list went on before Kai's name was called out; it was almost as if everyone was holding their breath as the teacher glanced up at Kai and down back at the page before him.

"Kai and Tyson…"

Tyson stood and bowed as he picked up his belongings and moved to the back where Kai was sitting.

Everyone was in awe as it was Tyson who was chosen to partner up with Kai, someone shouted, "Who did you sleep with to get that!"

Ray saw how Kai had barely moved from where he sat, only his eyes said it all, annoyance, irritation.

Suddenly Ray had an idea, standing up he called out the teachers name, "Sir…Kai and Tyson both do music, that's not two completely different views"

The teacher stopped calling and the room went silent.

"Mr Kon, Kai is not partaking in the music course offered at this school, what he does outside does not count. Kai is taking part in photography and so that and music are different things"

"But it just doesn't seem fair if the both are capable in music, shouldn't he be partnered with someone without any music capability"

The lecturer raised an eyebrow, "Like yourself Mr Kon?"

Ray blushed and nodded.

"Very well, since you seem so insistent…Mr Granger and Mr Tate you shall be partnered, Kon and Hiwatari you are partners. Now if I here about you wanting to switch again Mr Kon, do not even bother coming to me"

Ray sighed and sat down in a heap, he never knew so much energy to be drained out of him, turning he glanced at Kai who was giving him a very strange look.

* * *

The lunch table was almost empty, only Kai sat there eating an apple alone, he seemed engrossed in something he was writing, earphones stuck in his ears as he listened to the iPod which sat on the table next to his pens.

Ray breathed in deeply and sat opposite him.

Kai glanced up and stared up at Ray, he looked nervous.

Taking the one earphone out he let it hang, Kai closed the notebook he was writing in and gave half his attention to the shaking boy.

"You didn't have to switch partners" Kai said.

"Yeah well, I know that you don't really like Tyson, I know he can be a little uh"

"Annouying, obnoxious, insufferable, conceited…the list is infinite"

"Yeah well he does have his good qualities you know"

"Listen Ray, I don't care about his good qualities, for if his bad ones outnumber his good ones then I do not care"

Ray sat there in silence, shrugging he decided that he might as well eat his pie while it was hot, taking a bite he watched as Kai began to eat the core of the apple.

"You know you've got bad qualities too"

Kai stopped eating and stared at Ray for a moment.

"Name them" he challenged Ray, "Name my bad qualities"

Ray swallowed hard; he really stepped into this one, shaking his head he stepped down from the challenge.

Kai shrugged and picked up his stuff to leave as he ate the last bit of his apple.

Ray stood up and began to walk with Kai as he ate his pie.

"Where do you think your going, Kon?"

"I'm coming with you, and would you stop calling me that, you sound like the lecturers"

Kai smirked, "Alright, what shall I call you…hmmm"

Kai stopped walking and he stared at Ray for some moment, he leaned in close to him, he backed Ray up against the nearby wall as Kai stared at him, their eyes caught contact and Kai suddenly his gaze turned hard.

"Kitten"

Ray snapped back to reality and Kai began to walk away, Ray caught up and threw the last of his pie into the nearby dustbin.

"Kitten?"

Kai nodded, he shrugged and went on to explain, "You remind me of a cat, I saw you napping in class today as well, plus your ears are really pointy"

"Hey there's nothing wrong with my ears" Ray said as he touched them without realizing it.

The two began to walk towards the school library; Kai dumped his stuff at a table and walked towards the check out desk.

Ray sighed and sat down at the table, he looked around and saw that no one was around and he realized that this must be where Kai spent most of his time, because of the lack of people and the quietness.

Ray saw how Kai's stuff was slipping off the desk and soon feel to the floor, getting down on all four, Ray began to pick them up, he looked around for Kai but saw that he had disappeared.

Among Kai's stuff were a lot of loose papers, usually with just random sentences that made no sense, there was also a small black notebook which looked like it had been through a war.

Ray saw how it was open and picked it up and something caught his eye, how there were loose papers stuck together, all to make sense in some way.

At the beginning of the notebook were two photographs, one of him and his band mates, ray recognized them from the pictures he saw on the website but here they looked more…normal and not so scary, the next on was off Kai and the redhead Brooklyn he had read about.

"Kon what are you doing?"

Ray suddenly shot right up holding the photographs.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to pry but it all just fell and I was picking them up"

Kai quirked and eyebrow and took hold of the pictures and put them back in the notebook.

Ray then sat down back in his seat and breathed in deeply, Kai hadn't been mad at him…why?

It was then that Ray noticed that on the table was a large amount of books, all focusing on alternative art.

"Uh Kai, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ideas for the assignment; I would rather have to done now then later"

"Oh yeah…uh want some help?"

"Ko-Ray this is a group project…of course I want help"

Ray blushed, picked up a book and began to flick through it.

* * *

End of chapter!!

Yay I'm on a roll…

The song in the last chapter was by Hoobaskank, I have it on my PC.

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, Resident Gypsy, Ugawa, chrono-contract, VampireBallerina, neko-jin72, pinball62, Mineandminealone, sonata hirano

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Verse Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

_Verse Eight_

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the library going through ideas, drawing up mind maps and such, throwing random ideas at each other.

It was here that Ray saw the deep Kai, the one who thought too much and acted before he thought about anything.

This was the Kai that sang in the band, this was the Kai that the fans fell in love with.

"I just don't see how can you combine two different arts together…music and art is just…so different" Ray was saying as he shut the last book.

"Combining two different things creates a whole new thing, art can be inspired by music, and a song can be inspired by a work of art".

"Yeah but the teachers want two work of arts, one my specialty and one by yours, how are we going to do that?"

"Look, you create a scene using colours correct?"

Ray nodded.

"And I create a scene using sounds, let's create a scene together?"

"A scene of what?"

"What do you paint?"

Ray shrugged, he didn't like to specialize in one aspect of his art, he liked having broad horizons to work with, and that way he was always thinking outside of the box.

"Ok, once you can stick with a tool and an idea then we'll talk more, but right now I've got to get home to get ready for a party before I get my head bitten off"

"A party?" asked Ray.

"Yeah, a friend of the band is having a party/gig and I've got to make an appearance before the boys start to think that's I've truly converted into an old regular Joe"

Ray nodded and the began to clear the table and pack up, it was then that Kai had an idea.

"Look, why don't you come with me? That way one of us is surely able to get inspired by loud music, boisterous people, and alcohol and of a course some fun"

"I don't think that's really my scene" said Ray rather timidly.

"Yeah well, it'll only be for a short time, besides…it'll be fun"

Ray stared at Kai for sometime before he nodded, he could only think what the hell, what's the worst thing that could happen?

Kai gave a flash of a smile and told Ray that he would pick up from his place at nine, sadly Ray didn't think that was at all a good idea and decided that it would be better if he went to Kai's place.

* * *

"What kind of music do you like?" asked Kai as he opened the front door of the apartment.

Ray shrugged, "I don't know, all kinds I guess, rock, metal but not the heavy stuff, rock/pop"

"Ok I guess that was a hard question…well this is it, luckily none of the guys are home"

Ray stepped into the apartment, it was a modern meets rocker look, everything was in a deep red and blues and black colours.

Ray watched how Kai automatically put the radio on and some music started, he didn't know the band but Kai gave Ray a small tour and then told him that he needed to quickly take a shower and that he could make himself at home.

Ray nodded and once he heard the bathroom door lock he suddenly felt very abandoned, as if he was invading someone's personal space.

Slowly he walked into Kai's bedroom; he saw a large bed, a row of guitars and loads of papers strewn across the bed.

Ray walked up papers and began to read them, they were written in the same fashion that the black notebook was written in.

In the corner of the bedroom was CD stand and there Ray saw a large amount of various bands, all rather old bands.

Moving on, Ray saw that the chest of drawers were photographs, most of them consisted of Kai and his bands mates, and there he saw another picture of Brooklyn.

Putting it back, Ray picked up a guitar strings which reminded him of fish gutt.

"Turn the sound up!" called Kai from in the bathroom, Ray went to the radio and turned the sound up and he realized it was reporting on the Blitzkrieg Boys.

The report wasn't done in English but in Russian and so Ray had no idea what it all meant.

The report ended and as it did Kai stepped in with only a towel around his waist and turned the radio off.

Ray stood there and for the first time saw Kai in all his glory, a sculptured body, lean and slender, the muscles weren't too built and were in all the right places.

Ray felt his heart beat faster and a lump form in his throat as his mouth went dry, Kai was talking to him but Ray couldn't hear him.

Suddenly Kai stopped talking and was staring at Ray, he waved a hand in front of his face and the Ray snapped out of his dream state.

"Where were you Kon?"

"Wh-What oh nothing, I was…uh…nothing"

Kai didn't answer but headed to his room were he got dressed.

Ray sat down on a nearby couch and placed his head in his hands, the ball of his hands pressing into his eyes.

Oh god what was he thinking, he couldn't see Kai that way, no way was Kai actually gay…but then those reports did say that he might be gay, if Ray was lucky Kai would be bi…but then that meant he had a chance with Kai…NO, No, stop thinking this!

Ray groaned inwardly and rocked forward.

"What are you doing to the couch Kon?"

Ray sat up and stared at Kai, now dressed in black baggy pants and a red and black long sleeved shirt with his white scarf firmly wrapped around his neck.

"Uh…nothing"

Kai nodded and sat on the opposite side on another couch.

"So we got three hours to kill, what do you want to do?"

"What's this?" asked Ray as he picked up the black notebook.

"That's were my ideas go, for new songs"

"Do you use them, for your songs?"

Kai sat down on his bed and Ray sat down with him, he opened the book and showed Ray the chaos inside.

"Sometimes they make sense, sometimes they don't, and it all depends on when and where I write them. So no, we don't use all of them"

"It's like putting a puzzle together" mumbled Ray.

"That's one hell of a puzzle" chuckled Kai.

Ray smiled and laughed.

* * *

"…So then the rooster decided that Tyson and Max deserved punishment so he chased them all over the farm till eventually they tripped and fell in the pig pen, the pigs weren't impressed so they dumped their barrel of food all over them!"

Kai smiled, "I'm sure Tyson felt right at home".

"…The tour buss stank for days, no one would go to the back and remove the skunk so we all huddleled in front till we reached the next city"

"How did the skunk get there anyway?"

"Ask Tala"

* * *

"It took him three days to eventually ask Hilary out, it was the funniest thing 'cause Hil hit him over the head yelling that it was about time…"

* * *

"So Tala found his puppy and brought it into the recording studio to show us, oh he didn't care that we were already two hours behind schedule but we had to check out this puppy he found. But when we got back outside we found he was gone, so Tala frantically headed towards the beach were he had originally found it, we all ran after him only to find Tala face down in the dirt and the puppy sitting on his head alongside Brooklyn-"

Kai stopped and looked away from Ray.

"Were…were you close?"

"yeah…he was my best friend" murmured Kai.

Ray swallowed and moved to the two seat chair were Kai was sitting and sat next to him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I've had my fair share of talking about him to the shrinks"

"Oh…it's just that if you talk about it then…you may feel better"

"Honestly Kon, its time that we headed out"

Ray nodded even though it wasn't even half past eight, they walked down to the car and Ray climbed in, ready to go to a life changing night.

* * *

End of Chapter!!

Thanx: sonata hirano, pinball62, Ugawa, StarlightAngel101, chrono-contract, neko-jin72, r3dmasquerade7, WhisperingNights

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Verse Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters just the plot and any OC's that may suddenly appear

_Verse Nine_

By nine it was dark out, the street lamps were lit and the streets seemed even more packed with cars and people then there was during the day.

Kai drove them to the centre of the city to a club 'Euphoria', people lounged outside and inside, Ray noted the line of people waiting to get in, and a large bouncer or two standing guard.

"There's a lot of people" said Ray out loud, he didn't mean to but it had just popped out his mouth.

"There'll be a lot more inside, and besides the nights still young, more people would usually appear by midnight".

"Do…do you go to clubs often?" Ray asked, he suddenly felt very nervous as they began to walk away from the car and towards the club.

"Not as often as I used to"

Ray nodded and noted how the came closer to the entrance that the bouncer just let them in, with Ray sticking close to Kai he was suddenly put into shock by the amount of noise and people at surrounded him.

"I advice you stay close or you may just get lost" Ray heard Kai's voice right next to his ear, he had felt his breath tingling his neck and he shuddered.

The two headed away from the dance floor and up some stairs, Ray hadn't noticed that the place was double storey.

Upstairs it was quieter and there weren't as many people either, Kai led them towards a table which some people were sitting at, Ray then noticed Tala, Bryan and Spencer, all three staring at him curiously.

"Dude we were beginning to wonder about you" came a loud booming voice.

"Well I'm here now. This is Ray, a…friend from the college"

Ray stared meekly at everyone, he could see a multitude of piercing and tattoos and dyed hair in various colours and styles.

Before anyone could ask Ray anyone Tala stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Ray and had him in head lock in moments.

"Let him go Tala" ordered Kai and Tala grunted as he released his grip.

Ray and Kai were seated next to each other at the table and a round of shots was ordered.

"So why'd bring him?" asked someone at the table.

"He needs to be inspired for an assignment, and there's nothing more inspiring then you lot"

The rowdy group laughed while they took their shots, the glass's hit the table in almost unison, and the only one who didn't drink was Kai.

"So what's the assignment?" asked a random person.

"Mix two arts together, music and art itself to create two different projects" said Ray hastily in one breath.

The group stared at him and then burst out laughing, Ray could hear the soft chuckling of Kai next to him.

"Dude you sounded just like one of those books you get at school…you knows the one that you learn out of with lots of big words" said another person.

"A text book" Ray mumbled, now blushing a beetroot colour.

There was another round of shots and Ray knew that he could never hold a drink and whatever was in the shots had already started to take an effect on him.

"Um…where are the toilets?" Ray asked shyly as he began to stand up.

"Down there, second door on the left…I think" someone answered and Ray watched as Kai kicked whoever it was under the table.

"Uh thanks" Ray nodded and headed down the hall, his heart pulsed in his ears as he walked into unknown territory.

The guys back the table all turned their attention in Kai who was staring at the glasses on the table.

"So…Kai, what's with the kid…really" asked Tala.

"Nothing, he's just a guy from the school"

"And you brought him here - why?" asked Tala, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Look, he just needed some help and I figured this would be a place to bring him, is that ok with you mother"

Tala scowled.

"I just hope we don't have another incident"

"Tala - that's enough" Said Spencer sharply, a warning tone evident.

"No Spencer, let Tala say what he wants to, let him get it off his chest" said Kai who did not want to be protected my Spencer.

Spencer stared at Kai with his mouth half open, unsure of what to say.

Kai turned his full attention on Tala who stared at him.

"C'mon Tala, say whatever you like because obviously there's something about Ray that's bothering you"

Tala turned away, he didn't want to say anything, and there was nothing to say, because now there was no point.

"What…got nothing to say…dammit Tala say it!"

Everyone turned in shock as Kai lifted Tala from the couch and moved him to the railing on the upstairs VIP lounge, overhead Tala could hear the throbbing music of the dancers downstairs.

Kai gripped Tala by the collar of his jacket and hang him down, his back bending as he did so, Tala's hands tried fruitlessly to take hold on Kai's grip.

"Kai let him go, you've scared him enough, and he'd not even worth it"

Kai glanced to see Bryan standing near him, his arms crossed.

He growled and let go of Tala and threw him to the ground, he wiped the sweat from his face and pushed past the others to the toilets.

Adrenaline pumped through Kai's blood like a raw drug, it gripped his muscles as his heart beat pulsated in his ears, the toilets door thundered open as he ignored the grimy looking facilities and headed to the basin.

There he washed his face with cold water and stared up at the reflection he saw in the mirror.

Young, thoughtful, distinct cut, human, average…

"Uh Kai, are you ok?"

Kai turned quickly to see Ray staring at him frowning; he could see a glimpse of worry in his expression.

"Yeah I'm fine…uh you want to go?"

"Go where? We just uh…got here"

Kai cracked his knuckles and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't care were we go, as long as its not here…understand?"

"Uh yeah sure, um, I know a place we can go…if you wouldn't mind?"

Kai shrugged and the two headed out.

* * *

"Tyson and the others play here often, you know, its like a college hangout, we all just commune here"

"I didn't realize that pigs could play music" Kai snorted as he parked the car out of the bar, it was called _21_ and was situated very close to the college.

"You know I don't see what's so wrong with Tyson that you have to keep insulting him like that"

Kai shrugged, "he just reminds me of some people"

Kai was referring to Tala, who had been a good friend of his that he didn't expect him to make the remark he did.

He and Ray had left the club in haste and had ignored the callings of the others and of Ray as he had asked why they were leaving, he still hadn't given an answer and hopefully Ray had dropped it.

The bar was small, there was a stage set up at one end of the place and there was also a dance floor and then tables and seats lined up for people.

As the two entered Kai had a feeling of being young, he had never had the chance to experience this, this feeling of being new and alive.

"There's Tyson" said Ray as he waved to his friend who were standing at the stage, a drum set, mics and speakers and amplifiers were set up.

Tyson and Max both held onto guitars, Tyson was electric and Max held a bass, next to them stood Lee with an acoustic guitar, behind the trio was Mariah who sat at the drums with two drumsticks in her hand, on the side of the stage stood Hilary who held red and black pom-poms.

Hilary waved enthusiastically at Ray and Kai as she jumped up and down with her pom-poms in the hair.

"Is she usually like that?" Kai asked Ray.

Ray chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ray asked

"A coke"

Ray nodded and headed towards the bar.

Kai stood by the wall, his arms folded he watched as the crowd began to cheer for the band on the stage, they were clapping and waiting for them to perform.

_In the car I just can't wait_

_To pick you up on our very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think its lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_I am scared of what you think_

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait_

_This night almost over_

_Honest, let's make_

_This could last forever_

_Forever and ever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Guitar solo_

_When you smile I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that I'm probably going to miss_

_Let's go, don't wait_

_This night almost over_

_Honest, let's make_

_This could last forever_

_Forever and ever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Let's go, don't wait_

_This night almost over_

_Honest, let's make_

_This could last forever_

_Forever and ever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever and ever_

_Let's make this last forever_

As the song finished Kai realized that Ray was smiling broadly as he brought the can of coke to Kai and he held the same in his own hands.

The applause from the audience meant that everyone had enjoyed the performance, as the band got ready to play another song Kai suddenly saw Hilary jumping up and down in front of them.

"So what did you think? What did you think? What did you think?"

Kai placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed slightly so her feet were firmly on the ground.

"Now stay still…ok"

Hilary nodded.

"I thought it was… reasonable"

Hilary scoffed and waved the pompoms in his face.

"Why do you say that?" asked Ray as he blocked out the sound of the band.

"I thought it sounded a bit too…cliché"

Hilary huffed and puffed at the critics and stormed away.

"Don't you want to go play on stage?" Ray asked as he noticed Kai glance back up at the band.

"No" Kai answered rather abruptly.

"Uh you ok Kai?"

Kai nodded and shrugged, "listen I'm going to head home, you want a lift back to your place or something?"

Ray shook his head and smiled cheerfully.

"I'll be seeing you then"

Kai nodded and left the bar silently.

* * *

Song First date by blink182

Thanx: keisan, .EverLastingFun., Ugawa, r3dmasquerade7, WhisperingNights, peachangel, FlamingIce94, kelseywazhere, aa, Resident Gypsy, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, sonata hirano, StarlightAngel101

Please REVIEW!!


	11. Verse Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

**Verse 10**

Ray didn't see Kai for the rest of the week, he only caught glimpses along the hallways, and he never saw him at break or after the school day.

He was headed to the library when he was walking past the music prefabs and couldn't help but overhear some music being played from one of the smaller ones prefabs.

A guitar was being played, the strumming was soft and had a consistent tune, after a while a humming had started.

Out of curiosity Ray walked to the prefab window and looked inside carefully, hoping that no one was going to bother noticing him.

_A hundred days have made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
_

Ray saw that it was in fact Kai, who sat in a plastic chair strumming the guitar, he was facing the window at an angle and it seemed that his hair was covering his view of the window and of Ray.

_A thousand lights have made me colder  
and I don't think I can look at this the same_

Ray recognized the voice from the various songs and clips he had heard Kai sing over the weeks.

_But all the miles had separate  
they disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_

Kai then began to slightly rock on the chair and tap his foot against the floor, his head bent watching his own fingers.

_I'm here without you __baby__  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you __baby__  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_

Ray watched as Kai's strumming had become louder and stronger and his tapping was now more solid and somewhat louder the before.

_The miles just keep rolling  
as the people either wave to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope it gets better as we go  
_

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_

Almost in violent fit, Ray watched as Kai lifted up slightly, and now Ray saw that Kai's eyes were in fact partially closed.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my __love__  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it get hard but it won't take away my __love__  
_

Kai was rocking back and forth, lost in his music.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

The song faded away and the prefab went silent, Ray was breathing heavily, his breath fogging the window, he had never experienced something so passionate.

Kai placed the guitar strings facing up on his lap and he removed a photograph from his pocket he stared at it for a moment before playing it back.

Ray caught a glimpse of the photograph; it was of the redhead, Brooklyn…

* * *

(Later that day)

"Hey Kai wait up!"

Kai stood by the college fountain and was in fact getting ready to leave for the day when Ray decided to drop by.

The Chinese looked as if he had run there and when he finally stopped at Kai's feet he was huffing and puffing, his cheeks slightly red.

"You wanted something Kon?"

Ray nodded his head.

"I have an idea for the assignment"

"And your idea would be?"

Ray sat on the edge of the fountain wall and sighed, Kai obviously did not feel the heat that burned the city as he was dressed in mostly black, a light breeze came across Ray's face and he thanked the gods.

"I do a painting for a song you can write"

Kai frowned.

"We are meant to be using your art and photography, not my music"

"But it's a great idea right, we can do it right?"

"Kon, I mean Ray, a lot of my music is dark and rather depressing and a doubt you would want to draw anything relating to those topics"

"But what about your earlier stuff? Like the fun-stuff-we-don't-give-a-rats-arse-what-people-think"

"First off, don't say arse ever again. Secondly, do you have a song in mind?"

"Well no, but you could always write a new one and play it and stuff"

"It's not as easy as you seem to think Kon"

"But it's a great idea, please will you at least think about?"

Kai shrugged, "Yeah sure, why not, I'll think about it".

* * *

End of Chapter, believe me, the next one is much better ;D

Song by _3 Doors Down, Here without You_

Thanx: kelseywazhere, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, ugawa, aishiteru ayu, StarlightAngel101, saturnz-moonlit-beauty, Resident Gypsy, neko-jenn!!, r3dmasquerade7


	12. Verse Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

**Verse 11**

"Hey Kai do you want to come down to the club tonight?"

Kai looked up from his papers to see Tala's head in the doorway; he was already dressed as if he was ready to party.

"I have work to do Tala"

"Alright, alright, be the good boy for once"

Tala walked into the bedroom, he sat on a chair opposite the main bed where Kai sat with his books and papers.

Tala lifted a guitar from its stand and placed it on his knee and played a few random chords.

"So what you doing anyway?"

"I'm writing"

"Writing what?"

Kai glanced at Tala and stacked his papers away and placed a pen behind his left ear.

"Are you writing a song, Kai?" Tala suddenly asked as he put the guitar back and sat on the bed looking through the pile of papers.

Kai tried to grab the papers away and Tala suddenly laughed with excitement, Kai was writing a new song and hiding it away.

"What's it about"

He asked as he sat back on the chair reading through the pages.

"Tala gives the papers back"

"Not until I see the song"

Kai growled and dived into Tala to grab the pages, Tala shrieked with laughter and the two were rolling on the floor.

"What exactly are you two monkeys doing?"

The two stopped and looked up to see Bryan standing at the door, his arms folded and his hair gelled.

"Kai wrote a new song" announced Tala, Kai tried to elbow him but all he hit was Tala's thigh.

"Yeah I'm sure he wrote something, plans on how to kill Tala" laughed Bryan and headed out, not believing a word.

"I found it!" cried Tala as he tried to get stand and get Kai off him.

Kai grabbed Tala's feet and the redhead tripped and landed on the floor with a thud.

Kai crawled and snatched the page from Tala and placed it among his other pages, Tala growled and hastily grabbed all the pages, and they tore and flew into the air.

They two sat there watching the pages, something caught Tala's eyes and he picked a small wallet piece up, it was torn and he picked the other piece and placed them together like a puzzle.

It was of Kai and Brooklyn, the tear was right down the middle, separating the two.

Tala handed the two pieces back to Kai who stared at them sadly.

"Maybe this is a sign" said Tala.

"A sign for what"

"To move on"

"And forget him?"

"No, no, I know you cant forget him but maybe, I don't know, find someone new, get back out there, have some fun"

"Tala"

"Yeah?"

"Get out"

* * *

**Flashback**

"Don't you love the feel of the sand between your toes?"

Kai shrugged.

"Kai are you ok, you've been out of it all day"

Kai glanced over at Brooklyn and smiled, Brooklyn had a look of worry written all over his face, the two sat at the beach on a blanket, and they sat shoulder to shoulder.

"The press is not going to stop bothering us" Kai finally said.

"You're still worried about them? What do they know; I doubt they've never been in love"

Kai chuckled softly.

Brooklyn smiled at his success in making Kai laugh and bumped his shoulder against his.

"You know what, you deserve a break, a vacation, and you can come stay here in Australia with me all summer"

"And then?"

"And then after the summer you just stay for the hell of it"

Kai shook his head smiling and placed his head on Brooklyn's shoulder, Brooklyn's head then went on Kai's, they both looking out into the blue waves.

"I'll kidnap you" whispered Brooklyn.

"I'll runway back to them"

"Well I'll just have to use some restraints then"

Then caused Kai to laugh loudly.

"I know you won't leave your music" said Brooklyn.

"Hmm"

"When your contract is over, promise that you come live here with me?"

"You know you are coming on tour with me" Brooklyn smiled.

"Yeah, but it isn't the same, we wont get to be alone enough"

"And why pray tell would we want to be alone"

"So that I can do this"

Brooklyn lifted his head and kissed Kai, Kai shut his eyes and fell back against the cold blanket, and Brooklyn broke the kiss and lay down next to Kai's, his head where Kai's shoulder was, Kai's eyes were still closed.

"You ever wondered what it was like to have a normal life."

"Brooklyn, you know I can't answer that, and besides, if I had a normal old boring life, then I would never have met you"

"Kai"

"Hmm?"

"Sing something for me, please, that song from other night, the one you wrote for me"

Kai nodded, he turned his head slightly, his lips brushed against Brooklyn's forehead.

Humming the tune softly, Brooklyn smiled and closed his eyes.

_I swear to you_

_I'll always be there for you_

_There's nothing' I won't do_

_I promise you _

_All my life I will live for you_

_We will make it through forever_

_We will be together_

_You and me._

_Oh n' when I hold ya_

_Nothing' can compare_

_With all of my heart_

_Ya know I'll always be_

_Right there_

_I believe in us_

_Nothing' else could ever mean so much_

_You're the one I trust_

_Our time has come_

_We're not two people_

_Now_

_We are one_

_Ya you're second to none_

_Forever_

_We will be_

_Together_

_A family_

_The more I get to know ya_

_Nothing' can compare_

_With all my heart_

_Ya know I'll always be_

_Right there_

_Forever_

_We will be_

_Together_

_Just you and me_

_The more I get to know ya_

_The more I really care_

_With all of my heart_

_Ya know I'll always be..._

_Ya know I really love ya_

_Ya nothing' can compare_

_For all of my life_

_Ya know I'll always be_

_Right there_

Kai lifted his head as he finished his song and saw how Brooklyn had fallen asleep peacefully, he smiled and kissed his forehead, he removed his cell phone from his pants pocket and took the picture of Brooklyn as he slept.

"Don't go just yet" Brooklyn mumbled.

**End Flashback**

"_Hey Kai's its Ray, I was just wondering if whether you had had a thought of the idea, of using your music? Anyway if you want to chat about it, I'll be at Tyson's place, if you need directions give me a call ok, bye"_

Kai has been replaying the message on his cell phone a few times before he accidentally came across the picture he had taken of Brooklyn at the beach when he had sang him to sleep.

He smiled and dialed Ray's cell number, it rang for a few minutes before Kai got the greeting of Ray Kon, Kai took in a deep breath, "Hey its Kai …"

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: aishiteru ayu, Resident Gypsy, Ugawa, sonata hirano, r3dmasquerade7, StarlightAngel101

Song was _I'll always be right there by Bryan Adams_

By the way, the storyline will become clearer soon, believe me, it will become chaos, that's why I'm easing into it and to establish some kind of bond between everyone before rushing into something to soon.


	13. Verse Twelve

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

**Verse 12**

"Dude, look at the size of that thing!"

Kai had stepped into Tyson's family dojo and had just been greeted by the shrilling sound of Tyson's voice in a microphone.

The large group which consisted of, Max, Tyson, Lee, Mariah, Hilary and Ray all was standing, surrounding Lee, staring at his hand.

"I think it just moved" said Max.

Kai looked over Hilary's head to see a massive blister on Lee's hand, Kai was convinced that was it was throbbing and gaining a life of its own.

Looking around, he saw several instruments lying around, music stands and papers flying everywhere.

"We can't practice when Lee has that _thing _on his hand" said Tyson.

"Aww poor Lee" said Mariah as she hugged him.

"Kai could always do it" suggested Ray.

Kai stepped back as everyone's eyes were suddenly on him.

"But he called you rubbish remember" said Hilary.

Tyson shrugged, "Who cares", Tyson handed Kai a puck, "You want to show us all how the pros do it?"

Kai frowned and caught the glimpse of Ray smiling.

"Sure why not, you guess probably need all the help you can get"

Kai was handed Lee's guitar and everyone seemed to hush, Tyson turned to Kai smiling.

"We'll play it once and after that you can join in ok?"

Kai nodded.

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy_

_She talks for hours and still tomorrow_

_She'll call again_

_And when he thinks that this is the end_

_She'll call again_

_At six in the morning she waits at the door_

_He tells her to leave but still tomorrow_

_She'll be there again_

_She won't let go!_

_Cant you just go somewhere on vacation_

_I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life _

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

Ray watched as Kai watched Tyson intently, he had never seen so much focus in Kai's face, he saw how Kai's fingers mimicked Tyson's and suddenly in the next verse Kai was in the song, all of him.

_She doesn't care if you try to ignore_

_He runs away but still she follows_

_So try again _

_She likes to think she'll get him in the end_

_Cant you just go somewhere on vacation_

_I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life _

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

_I never wanted you_

_I never liked you_

_I never wanted you_

And suddenly Tyson who had been so absorbed in his music tripped over some cables and disconnected his own guitar from the amp and fell onto the floor, and it was Kai who took the solo guitar piece.

Tyson suddenly stood up as if nothing had happened even though he was turning a bright red and grabbed hold of the microphone.

_Cant you just go somewhere on vacation_

_I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want_

_A one way ticket out of my life _

_Watching you fly away_

_I never liked you_

_I never wanted you_

_I never liked you_

_I'm not in love with you_

The song ended and there was a loud applause, everyone was thoroughly impressed.

"Dude that was awesome!" called out Max.

Kai shrugged, his head was throbbing, the adrenaline rush coursed through him.

"It wasn't bad" he commented.

"Not Bad! Dude you seriously need to get your head checked because that was FREAKING AWESOME!!"

"So who wants to play another?" asked Tyson.

"I see why not" said Kai, as he played a rift and everyone laughed, even Kai.

* * *

End of Chapter

Thanx: Ugawa, r3dmasquerade7, sonata hirano, Resident Gypsy, Suzanne, StarlightAngel101, aishiteru ayu

Song was _Vacation simple plan_


	14. Verse Thirteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

**Verse 13**

Kai sat in the night air, Tyson's porch was now his haven, everyone inside was laughing and playing some games he did not wish to partake in, Kai sat staring up in the stars, his hack against the wall and his legs crossed over each other at the ankles as they stretched out.

"Hey stranger" said a voice, looking, Kai saw Ray standing over him, a smile over his face.

"You mind if I join you?"

Kai shrugged and Ray sat down next to him, not too close and not to far away from each other, they sat in silence, just staring at the stars.

"I've been thinking about your idea and I think it might just work"

Ray perked up, his eyes gleaming.

"Really, that's great"

Kai smirked; he had never known someone to be so happy over a school project.

"So do you have any songs we could use? Something your band hasn't warped just yet?"

Kai glanced at Ray and shrugged, "I might"

Ray grinned like a cat that had just got his cream, "That great".

There was a loud crash from inside the dojo and the two looked behind them to hear shouts and shrieks.

"I'm too afraid to go back inside there" said Ray.

"I wouldn't even if you paid me" added Kai, the two laughed and fell back into silence.

Kai had his head against the wall, his eyes closed as he hummed a tune; he brought his knees up and tapped a rhythm on his thighs.

"Do you miss it? Performing I mean" asked Ray

Kai nodded, opening his eyes.

"There was always a vibe, it was almost addictive, you would get lost in it, and it was a drug, made you feel as if the world was all about this one single night".

"Would you want to go back?"

"Eventually", Kai glanced at Ray and then at the stars, "And then move to Australia where there is nothing but the beaches and me"

"Why Australia?"

"Long story Kon"

Ray nodded.

"Tell me something Kon, what do you want from out of what you are doing?"

"That's easy, my own studio, to work in an exhibit, to get some fame or something as an upcoming artist"

"That all?"

"Yeah"

"And your father won't allow this?"

"Nope, he's a traditionalist, a stickler for those things"

"So he doesn't think it will earn you a proper living"

"Correct"

Kai fell into a lapsed silence.

"What did your parents think of you becoming a musician?"

Kai shrugged, "They didn't care much for it, as long as I didn't get into any trouble"

"That must have been great, to be so free to choose whatever you want"

"I never chose this life Ray, it chose me, and the fact that they didn't care was rather worrying at the time"

"Yeah…I never though of it that way"

* * *

-Few Days Later-

"I was thinking of a love song"

"Now what gave you the impression that I could write a love song?"

Ray blushed lightly; he knew it was a stupid idea.

The two sat outside on the grass, and had been throwing ideas at each other most of the day, in between classes and breaks.

"I don't know"

"What do you know about love" said Kai.

Ray shrugged, "Just the stuff I read about, but I've never really been in love, so I wouldn't know"

"And you think I've been in love?" asked Kai.

"Well, they do say that you and that guy, Brooklyn-"

"Ray don't even go there"

They sat in silence Ray had felt that he had hit a nerve.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Yeah well it's not exactly your fault the world is so screwed"

Ray watched as Kai began to pack his bag, his pens and papers, he watched as the slender hands packed everything, it was almost hypnotizing.

"You have really nice hands" Ray suddenly blurted, instantly blushing.

"I'm going to ignore that for now, but I've got to go now"

As Kai stood up Ray suddenly remembered something.

"Um Kai, would you like to come celebrate my birthday with me tonight?"

"Aren't your friends throwing you a party?"

Ray shrugged and stood up himself, holding onto all his notes.

"Yeah well, there's a party next weekend because Tyson's brother is visiting from overseas and so, yeah you know everyone is just busy and I was thinking maybe you could celebrate it with me?"

"Why with me?"

"Well, I just thought it might be fun and we rarely see each other you know, on a social level"

"I'm not sure you have your head screwed on, Kon"

"Is that a yes?"

Kai stood there motionless, his face was expressionless and Ray had a feeling that Kai was going to say no and not come.

"What were you planning on doing?"

"Going down to the harbor for a couple of drinks"

"I don't drink"

"Really? I never realized that"

"Hmm, but I may just make an exception"

"An exception for me?"

"If you want to think of it that way"

"So you'll come?"

Kai shrugged, "If it makes the kitten happy"

Ray blushed bright red and Kai chuckled.

"So that's a yes, you'll come?"

"For crying out loud, yes I'll come, now will you stop asking me that before I decide to change my mind?"

Ray nodded and Kai began to walk away.

"Hey Kai!" Ray suddenly called, Kai was a few feet away.

"What!"

"Are you really coming?!"

Kai grunted and walked away, waving a hand behind him he left, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

End of chapter

Next on will be GREAT!!

Thanx: r3dmasquerade7, aishiteru ayu, Resident Gypsy, StarlightAngel101, Ugawa, ardendue

Now i had the next chapter ready to post but i've deleted it by mistake and now i have to write it all over again...so, you'll have to wait a bit.


	15. Verse Fourteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Verse 14**

The Harbor was blessed with various bars and pubs; a strip along the beach front, Ray had chosen this location because no one would think of coming here, anyone that he knew.

Ray has packed the trunk of his small car with an extra six-pack, just in case they would need an extra drink later.

Kai wasn't entirely sure why he had agreed on this, since he hadn't a drink in almost three years, he couldn't help but feel as if he was slowly crawling past the line of no return.

He had told the other nimrods of his band, which had spent most of the day asking where he was going and who with, Kai had merely grunted and locked his room door.

He looked over at Ray as he drove the small car towards the parking lot, the ride had mostly been silent and Kai was thankful.

As the car engine turned off, Ray turned to Kai grinning.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asked, nodding to the strip of bars and clubs.

"It's your choice kitten"

"Kai, why must you call me that"

"Because I can"

Ray huffed and the two stepped outside of the car and headed towards the nearest bar.

It was loud, music blared out, the two almost felt as if they had stepped into a new world, they could hear the sound of the clanking bottles and the gruff voices of the men and high pitched squeals of woman.

Kai had never known time to fly so fast as it had when they stepped into that bar and had their first drink, it amazed him, how he had crossed the line that for once, he was genially having fun, and with none other then Raymond Kon, the guy who had painted him blue on his first day.

After a few drinks Kai could feel the alcohol swim through his system and watched as Ray danced to him some music blasting from the speakers somewhere.

He laughed as Ray being in his tipsy state began to fall over everything, including a couple making out, which would have ended in a brawl if it wasn't for Kai saving his hot ass.

Kai stopped as this thought struck him, was he really attracted to Ray?

It had been so long since he had been attracted since what happened with Brooklyn, could he finally be moving on?

Well Ray did look rather feminine, he concluded and he smiled, wondering why he was only noticing this now, all the time he had known Ray, why was he only seeing him now.

Kai, who had been leaning against the bar had been watching Ray for sometime before the raven haired boy bounded to him and ordered another round of whatever he wished.

"I think you've had enough" Kai said as Ray tried desperately to sit on the barstool but fell over a few times and finally had given up.

"No, I'm just a bit tipsy" Ray retorted as he drank a round on his own.

He held his stomach once finished and swayed back and forth.

"Whoa, I don't feel too good" he said finally and looked over at Kai who shrugged.

"Maybe I have had enough" he said as he leaned against Kai.

Kai held onto ray's shoulders to keep him up, "You think" he mumbled to no one in particular and paid for the drinks while trying with much difficulty to keep Ray in a standing position.

Eventually, Kai swung one of Ray's arms around his neck, held him by his waist and walked him outside and towards the beach.

The two stumbled across the sand in a zigzag pattern and eventually fell over each others feet and head first into the sand.

"I don't think we'd be too good at a three legged race" chuckled Ray as he lay on the sand spread eagled.

"Well not if you're drunk"

Ray sat up.

"I am not drunk!" he protested, pointing a finger at the starry sky, "I am simply a bit tipsy" he laughed uncontrollably and fell onto his back again with a thud.

Kai gave up at this point and lay back with him, staring up at the stars, in time his eyes were closed and all he could hear as Ray's breathing and the waves crashing onto the beach.

_Kai_

Kai's heart leaped as he heard that familiar voice, Brooklyn.

_Kai_

There it was again, it seemed so close to him, finally Kai opened his eyes to see Ray staring down at him curiously.

"Kai?"

Kai groaned and rubbed his eyes, he must have been falling asleep.

"What do you want Kon?" he asked, frustrated.

"Uh, you're phone is ringing" Ray pointed out meekly, it was then that Kai noticed the insufferable music of his phone, Tala must have gone and changed it again.

Kai stared at the caller ID and sighed, it was in fact Tala calling him, and Kai switched it off and placed it back in his pocket.

"Wasn't that important?" enquired Ray carefully, hoping not to step on any nerves.

"Not as important as he seems to think" mumbled Kai as he closed his eyes again.

Ray shrugged and lay back down on the cool sand; he also closed his eyes and listened to the waves.

They stayed like this for a moment of so, both breathing soon become in time, their chests heaved in another breath together, they were connected, maybe only for a few minutes, but they were still connected.

"Can you hear the music?" asked Ray

"What music?"

"The music from the bar over there"

Kai opened his eyes and sat up, as he looked to see where Ray was now pointing at, a bar not far from where they were now, he could hear the faint music.

"It's a Karaoke bar" said Ray enthusiastically

"Hmm, is that so" said Kai, rather disinterested.

"Aww Kai, don't you want to go and see, maybe sing?"

"Have you got sand in your brains Kon, why would I want to sing up there when I already did it for a living?"

"Because it would be fun"

"Ha! You go sing in front of strangers and you come back here and tell me that it would be fun"

Kai lay down again and Ray stayed exactly where he was.

Suddenly Kai felt his ankles being grabbed by a pair of hands and being dragged to the waves.

Ray was dragging Kai towards the water, Ray was already ankle deep when he stopped, the water just reached Kai's butt.

"Well now what sparky" asked Kai as he tried to kick Ray off.

"Come sing with; please Kai…for my birthday"

"No"

"Please, please, please, please, please, please-"

"Fine, Fine, but only this one time, and no one else hears of it ok, not a soul"

Ray nodded and dropped Kai's legs, the water splashed over them both, Kai stood up and kicked the water at Ray, wetting them both.

"Now, if you want to sing then let's go, before I change my mind"

Ray nodded and the two headed to the karaoke bar.

Kai watched as a young girl finished off a song she had been singing, the crowd yelled and applauded, a microphone was then thrust into his hand as Ray hauled him up onto the stage in front of the people, Ray glanced at the teleprompt an noted which song they were to sing, not usually a duet song he shrugged and it all began.

Ray: Wanna be young

The rest of my life  
never say no

Try anything twice  
til the angels come

And ask me to fly  
gonna be 18 til I die

Kai: 18 til I die

Ray: Can't live forever

That's wishful thinkin  
Who ever said that

Must of bin drinkin  
don't wanna grow up

I don't see why  
I couldn't care less if time flies by

Kai: 18 til I die

Ray: gonna be

Both: 18 til I die

Ya it sure feels good to be alive  
Someday Ill be 18 goin on 55!

18 til I die

Ray: Anyway

I just wanna say  
why bother with what happened yesterday  
Its not my style

I live for the minute  
if ya wanna stay young

Kai: get both feet in it

Both: 18 til I die

Ray: A lil bit of this

Kai: a lil bit of that

Both: lil bit of everything

Ray: gotta get on track

Kai: Its not how ya look

Its what ya feel inside

Ray: I don't care when

I don't need at know why

Both: 18 til I die

Ray: gonna be

Kai:18 til I die

Both: Ya it sure feels good to be alive  
Someday Ill be 18 goin on 55!

18 til I die

Ray: Ya there's one thing for sure

I'm sure gonna try

It was at this point that in try Kai fashion, took hold of the cord of the microphone and used it to play air-guitar as he solo guitar in the music started.

Ray: Don't worry bout the future  
Forget about the past  
gonna have a ball

Ya were gonna have a blast  
gonna make it last

Kai: Hey!

Both: 18 til I die

Ray: gonna be

Kai:18 til I die

Both: Ya it sure feels good to be alive  
Someday Ill be 18 goin on 55!

18 til I die

The music ended and soon everyone was applauding and whistling, Kai and Ray bowed and headed to get a drink.

"See I told you that wouldn't be so bad" said Ray as he drank a beer, Kai watched and nodded, he had nothing to say Ray, he had actually had had a good time and was pleased.

"Hey, lets go get the extra booze and head to the pier" suggested Ray

Kai nodded, at least they didn't have to pay for it then.

"You ever think that there's something more to this life then work?" asked Ray.

Kai looked over at him in surprise; this was coming from a guy who was so drunk he was acting rather sober.

The two stood at the end of the pier, Kai leaned against the railing, his one leg raised to sit on the first bar, his own bottle hang over the side loosely, Ray had his back facing the waters, as he leaned back against the railing.

"Maybe" Kai shrugged, he could feel how he had lost control over his mouth as the alcohol in him influenced what he said.

"Yeah like what?" asked Ray, turning slightly in peaked interest.

"I don't know, maybe to meet new people, to live your dreams, to meet the love of your life"

"That won't happen to me"

"Yeah and why not?

Ray shrugged this time, "well, lets see, there's the fact that my father wont let me do art, there's also that there's very little chance of me ever finding a love of my life and thirdly…well the first two are bad enough to make up for the lack of the third"

Kai stared at Ray for a moment before he laughed loudly.

"Hey, what's so funny!" Ray demanded.

"Well let's see, you're going to one of the top schools in the country to study art, you have some of the most fascinating friends I have ever met-"

"Did you just compliment them?"

"Don't interrupt me, plus you are very good looking guy"

"You think I'm good looking"

"Well yes, I think I did"

"So you're attracted to me?"

"Now I never said that" said Kai as he stepped off the railing to face Ray in his own defense.

"Yeah, you think I'm attracted since you said I was good looking"

Kai stared at Ray for a moment before shrugged; he would be lying if he said no.

"Why, you interested?"

"Well, no…I mean…no"

Ray began to blush furiously which caused Kai to laugh loudly again, only to embarrass Ray some more.

"Ray Kon, are _you _attracted to me?"

Kai stepped forward and Ray stepped back, he dropped his bottle in between them both, they both looked down and watched the liquid run.

"You know, this may be the alcohol speaking, but it's ok to be attracted to guys"

"Yeah, how would you know?"

"Simply because kitten, it takes one to know one"

It took a while for Ray to understand but once he did he began to a blush an even deeper red.

"You mean…you're gay?"

Kai nodded and drank the last of his beer.

"OMG…so the rumours are true?"

Kai nodded.

"How…what…when…huh?"

Ray seemed lost for words as he stared at Kai who merely looked over at the ocean; his face was lightened by the moonlight and the breeze tossing his hair.

"So are you going to say it out loud or stare at me all night completely gob smacked?"

"Uh what?"

"Come, you must say it, shout it out to the world"

"But, what am I mean to say"

"That you're gay"

"I can't do that"

"And why not, it's not like anyone is going to hear you but the seagulls"

"Kai I don't know"

Kai grunted and stepped onto the railing, breathed in deeply and shouted:

"RAY KON IS GAY"

Ray tried to pull him down but with no avail as Kai shouted it out again.

"Now your turn"

Ray nodded, and stepped onto the railing like Kai was.

"Ready?" asked Kai

Ray nodded and breathed in deeply and shouted:

"I'M GAY"

"That's my kitten"

"Your kitten?"

Kai shrugged and they checked the time, "I think we better head back"

"Yeah, um you wanna stay at my place?"

Kai shrugged, it's not like he wanted to head back to the others.

"Sure, lets go"

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: r3dmasquerade7, FlamingIce94, Ugawa, Suzanne, aishiteru ayu, StarlightAngel101, sonata hirano, Resident Gypsy, neko-jin72


	16. Verse Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Verse 15**

Ray stirred, his eyes fluttering open, he was warm, so warm, his head rested on a soft pillow and had several blankets on him, and an arm loosely draped over his waist, Ray stared it was Kai's arm, he was holding his hand.

Ray felt Kai's body behind him, they were spooning, Ray could smell Kai's scent, the raven haired closed his eyes, trying desperately to think of some excuse to tell Kai, but he could barely remember the whole night.

What the hell had happened when they got back to the apartment, Ray couldn't even remember driving back here and opening the door, so how was he supposed to explain what they were doing in the same bed??!!

"Are you awake Kai?" Ray finally asked meekly, hoping to find some answers as to how they ended up in his bed.

"Hmm" said Kai as he nuzzled Ray's neck.

"Kai that tickles" said Ray.

"Hmm, your hair smells nice…like lemons"

Ray chuckled; Kai was obviously not a morning person as he heard incoherent words coming from the two toned singer.

"What happened last night?" Ray asked, he felt unsure and wasn't entirely certain that he wanted to know what happened.

"Do you want to know what happened in this bed or what happened at the bars?"

"Both please, everything is kind of fuzzy"

"You came out the closest…we got drunk…we kissed…ended up in bed…passed out"

"Is that all?"

"What you want to know every minuscule detail"

"No, no"

"Good, now can I get back to sleep?"

Ray didn't answer; he felt Kai's breathing steady and knew that in any minute he would be out.

"Kai"

"Hmm what is it Ray"

"What do we do now?"

"Have breakfast"

Ray chuckled, "No I meant with us, what we do?"

Kai lifted his head from Ray's neck and looked over at Ray through heavy eyelids and kissed his cheek.

"We do whatever our hearts content with"

Ray smiled and heard Kai's stomach growl and laughed.

"I think I better make some breakfast".

Kai could smell fried eggs, as he lifted his head from the pillow he saw an empty spot where Ray had been lying, he had gone to make some breakfast.

Kai smiled at the memory of last night and wondered whether it was just a fling, an experiment for Ray, or was it something serious, something more wonderful then Ray knew about.

Kai looked over at the bedroom and noticed his shirt on the floor, he could feel his jeans still on and he wondered what really went on last night.

Kai looked next to him to see a bedside table with his cell phone on it; he took hold of it and checked if there were any messages or something.

Three missed call from Tala, he grunted and ignored it, he went to his gallery and scrolled down to one of Brooklyn, he smiled and got out of the bed, he tip-toed to the kitchen and put his camera on, and snapped a shot of Ray when he wasn't looking, he smiled and tip-toes back to the bedroom.

Kai sat at the foot of the bed and went between the two pictures, the one of Ray and the one of Brooklyn, he felt torn, as if he was betraying Brooklyn somehow.

"Kai, do you want bacon?"

"No thanks" said Kai as he switched the cell phone off and placed it on the bed he sat on, he leaned back and fell on the bed, and he bounced slightly, his legs dangling off the side.

* * *

Bang!

Bang!

Tala looked up at the front door in a sort of angry/frightened sort of way, he had been standing my the front door for most of the morning as he had been waiting for the arrival of Kai, who had said that he'd be back later that evening.

Tala stared at it meekly at the pounding grew louder, soon Tala opened it and Boris stormed swinging his arms around holding magazines in a crazy manner.

"Where is he, I'll strangle his neck, where is Kai!"

"He isn't here, hasn't been back since last night"

"Well where is he now?!"

Tala glanced behind him to see Bryan and Spencer staring at Boris, wondering what the hell was going on, why he wanted Kai so badly.

"We don't know where he is, his phones been turned off" answered Bryan calmly, his arms folded in front of him.

"Well someone find him, because he is in so much trouble I may just castrate him next time"

"Why? What did he do?" asked Spencer.

Boris handed some magazines to Tala and his eyes popped, the magazines were shared amongst them silently.

"This is…this is amazing, he actually looks like he's having fun" said Tala.

"Do you think he know they did this?" asked Spencer.

"No, we haven't heard from him yet and besides, he looks pretty wasted"

* * *

"Don't you eat bacon?" asked Ray as he sat down at the table with Kai.

Kai shook his head, "I'm a vegetarian" he mumbled as he stabbed the scrabbled eggs with his fork.

"But you eat eggs?"

"Unfertilized mainly that's what we, the average population, eat"

"Oh, I didn't know that" said Ray and the two fell into a lapsed silence which the two ate peacefully.

"Kai?"

"Hmm"

"What happens now"

"What do you want to happen?"

Ray stared at Kai for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Lets keep it to ourselves for now" said Kai as he ate his eggs on toast.

"But what about the others?"

"You mean your friends, and then tell them what you wish, are any of them homophobic that you know off?"

Ray shook his head; it wasn't something the group usually discussed.

"Then you had better find out" Kai said pointedly.

Kai stood and took his empty plate to the sink and was heading back to the bedroom.

"By the way, I have an idea we can use for the project"

* * *

End of chapter

I know Kai is being really OOC but he'll be back to his grumpy self soon, no worries…

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	17. Verse Sixteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Verse 16**

Ray sat on the bed, he had been staring at his hands for sometime, he was alone in the room, he could hear the shower in the bathroom on, he sighed, he had to do it, and he had to tell Kai that he wasn't ready yet.

The water promptly stopped and Ray could feel a lump in his throat, he squeezed his eyes shut and stayed still and very tense.

"Kon, you look constipated" Ray heard Kai say from the doorway, he shot up and looked over at Kai, water dripped from his bare torso and soaking hair, a towel was wrapped around Kai's waist and he used a smaller one to dry the rest of himself off.

Ray's mouth went dry as his eyes trailed Kai's body.

"Kon, have you decided what you're going to do?" asked Kai as he put his boxers on underneath the towel and then his jeans.

"Uh…oh yeah…um…"

Kai glanced at Ray and removed the towel and found his shirt, putting that on he stretched and found his scarf.

"You sound lost for words" mused Kai as he put his socks on, as he sat on the bed.

"I…I…want to get some ice cream?"

Kai raised and eyebrow but said nothing his shrugged his shoulders and placed his put his shoes on and his jacket.

"Well do you want to go now or what?"

* * *

Tala stared at the number on his cell phone screen and screamed internally, where was Kai? He was meant to be back already.

Tala sighed and flopped the cell phone on the bed he sat on and looked around before him; he was in Kai's bedroom and was now only seeing it clearly.

He hummed a tune as his gaze shifted from the desk, book shelf, various posters, and a calendar, a neat pile of washed clothes on a chair by the window, Tala frowned, and he saw a book peeping from under the clothes.

Moving Tala went to investigate.

Tala stared at the book, it was Kai's scribble book, Tala flipped through it quietly, and came to a page near the back of words and phrases all linked together, the picture of Brooklyn and Kai which was now taped together was being used as a bookmark.

Tala read the words and phrases and was now convinced Kai had gone nuts, and then he followed the arrows which pointed from one phrase to another and then decided he was rather an evil genius.

Tala closed the book and grinned evilly, ok maybe he was the evil genius in the group.

* * *

"You're making a mess"

Kai grunted and took the serviette which sat on his lap and wiped the ice cream from his chin and shirt.

"That better?" he said, turning to Ray.

Ray nodded.

The two sat in an ice cream parlour, in the corner away from the public eye for Kai's sake; Ray had already finished his ice cream and was learning that Kai was a slow eater.

Kai eventually gave up finishing the ice cream and threw it away grudge and the two paid and headed out.

"You know today ain't so bad"

"Hmm"

"You ok?" asked Ray.

Kai shrugged, his eyes glancing over the road, looking for a break in the growing traffic to cross the road safely.

"Come"

Kai grabbed Ray's wrist and dragged him across the road.

Once safely across he let go and the two stared at each other when something caught Ray's eye when he spotted the newspaper stand.

"Uh Kai, isn't that us?"

Kai wiped his head around to see what Ray was staring at, he groaned and headed for a closer look, and he grabbed it to look while Ray looked over his shoulder.

"Holy crap" said Ray

"Crap doesn't even give it justice"

* * *

It was ringing…

Tala jumped as he felt his cell phone ring and buzz in his back pocket, and knocked the table he sat at, poker chips fell from their tall towers that Bryan and Spencer had made while Tala's towers where so small nothing even moved.

"Its Kai" announced Tala as he recognised the caller ID.

Tala answered and placed the phone on speaker and in the middle of the table with the bets.

"_Tala you there?"_ came the gruff voice of Kai.

"We're all here" said Bryan.

Kai moaned.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

"So I take it you already saw the magazines?" asked Spencer.

"_Seen them…I've __**read**__ them!"_

"Ok, you have to calm down, look Boris is sorting it out-"

"_Boris is…oh gawd I forgot about Boris, how was he?"_

"Well…"

"_Ok that's enough…and Voltaire?"_

"We haven't heard from him" said Tala.

"_Wonderful" _Kai said in his famous sarcastic tone.

"Hey, Kai, look there's nothing to worry about, everything's cool"

"_Look, I'll see you guys later"_

"Dude when are you coming home?" asked Tala.

"_Whenever I bloody feel like it".

* * *

  
_

"Look Ray, I'm sorry, it's my entire fault"

Ray shook his head as he looked over the article in the magazine.

"I should have expected it, I mean you are famous"

"And so it's my fault, if I wasn't then this wouldn't have happened"

"Kai, if you weren't famous then we probably wouldn't have even met"

Kai stared at Ray before turning away in defeat.

Ray stared at Kai for a moment before seeing a music shop across the street, as he packed away the magazines he dragged Kai towards it.

"Ray what are you doing?"

"I want to hear your idea"

"Now?"

"Yeah now"

Kai shrugged, he asked the shop manager if he could use one of the acoustic guitars and plugged it into some earphones, and handed them to Ray. Kai sat on a chair and played a few chords before he began to play.

Ray was blown away; it was mellow, so calm.

Once Kai finished Ray stared at Kai in awe.

"You have lyrics to that?" asked Ray

Kai nodded and placed the guitar back in its place.

"How did you know which notes to play when you can't hear it?" asked Ray curiously.

"I can hear it in my head"

"In your head?"

Kai nodded.

"Come, I'll show you" and the two headed towards the keyboards were they spent most of their day, for Ray, it was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: kelseywazhere, Suzanne, StarlightAngel101, Ugawa, Resident Gypsy, r3dmasquerade7, sonata hirano

Hey, if anyone has any suggestions for songs please let me know!! Preferably in a rock alternative genre…


	18. Verse Eighteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Verse 17**

"Yeah, thanks, ok I'll see you later tonight"

Kai could faintly hear Ray talk on his cell phone in the next room, he was sat at a table, he was having lunch at a restaurant near the park and was ready for some real food, he and Ray didn't seem to have a bad hangover and this seemed just as well as Kai knew he was not the best person with a hangover, though who is?

Kai glanced around the small Chinese restaurant and smiled, Ray had said this place reminded him of home, so in some kind of symbolic sense, Ray was taking Kai home.

He could see how the place was bursting at the seams as many Chinese men and woman chatted among themselves while stuffing their faces with food.

Kai fiddled with the chopsticks in his hand, and had began to use them as drumsticks, after the music session in the shop you would have thought he was sick of music, but he had it flowing through his veins, like an adrenaline rush of sorts.

He could imagine the song from earlier at the tips of his fingers as his foot tapped the beat, his head bobbing slightly.

"Are you having fun?"

Kai looked up to see Ray standing, staring at him with amusement; Ray sat down shaking his head at Kai he shrugged.

"That was Tyson; he wants to know if I want to go to a gig of theirs, I was thinking maybe you wanted to go with? To celebrate my birthday"

"Ray, I'm done enough celebrating"

"So you don't want to go?"

Kai looked straight at Ray and then shrugged.

"You know I have to take care of this"

"Yeah I know" Ray looked upset.

"Look, I'll make an appearance, but then I'll go, happy?"

"Very much so"

* * *

Kai entered the apartment quietly, hoping not to let its occupants know of his arrival just yet.

He removed his jacket and began to strip as he headed to his room, once he had reached it the door locked silently and that let the others know that he had arrived.

Kai felt drained he landed on his bed, his boxers only on, he lay spread eagle as he closed his eyes, his body unwinding.

He was still trying desperately to take in what had happened in a matter of hours.

He had found out Ray was gay.

He and Ray had kissed.

And now…what was to happen to them…was he ready?

Kai sat up and stared at the wall, he was at a loss he wasn't sure anymore, what he was doing and where he was going.

Kai got dressed in some clean clothes and took hold of his guitar, he sat on his bed and strummed some cords before he breathed deeply and began.

His eyes closed, his pulse now with the music, his hands and voice doing what feels as natural as breathing, his foot tapping lightly, his body moving, he could faintly hear the footsteps outside the door, but he got lost and didn't want to return.

* * *

Ray shrugged his jacket off as he entered the very empty apartment he shared with Max and Tyson.

He himself could not believe what had been happening in the past 48 hours and now it was only hitting.

The magazines that had himself and Kai inside sat strewn over the coffee table as he took his seat opposite them on the soft couch, he stared at them for sometime before picking up the first.

_It was has been many weeks since we have seen or heard off the lead singer Kai from the successful rock band Blitzkrieg in one of our magazines BUT it has been years since we have seen Kai with these thoughts running through our mind…_

_Who is the cute guy with him?_

_Is this the new Brooklyn?_

_Is Kai really gay or straight or maybe even bi?_

_Where are the other band members?_

Ray looks through at the picture and began to blush furiously, there they were, on the stage singing their hearts out, another picture was of Kai playing air guitar.

Ray scanned through the other magazines to find them saying the same thing just about.

As he closed the last he heard the front door begin to open and voices rang through the entrance, he knew it was the others so he quickly hid the magazines under a couch pillow and decided that was a bad idea so ran to his bedroom to slip them under his bed.

As he came out of his room he heard the door click close and he sighed in relief to see Max standing there staring at him strangely.

"Aren't you meant to be out for lunch?" Max asked as he removed his jacket and shoes and went to sit at the couch.

Ray shrugged, "Yeah I did have lunch and came back here to sort some things out before tonight"

Max nodded and suddenly smiled.

"Oh Hey! Happy birthday man"

Ray nodded and sat down on the opposite couch to Max, the room falling silent as both searched for something to say.

"Uh Max?"

Max looked up blinking.

"What do you think of gays?"

Max blinked some more, letting the question run through his mind before he fully understood and then it clicked.

"Well, I don't have anything against them if that's what you mean…uh…Ray…what do you mean?"

Ray shrugged and began to play with the end of his shirt in a nervous manner.

"Well, say someone told you they were gay…would you be happy for them?"

Max nodded, "Of course"

Ray nodded.

"Ray, are you ok?" asked Max concerned.

Ray nodded and stood abruptly, headed for his hanging jacket on the chair back and headed to the front door.

"I'm just going out for some air, I'll see you tonight Maxie"

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: aishiteru ayu, suzanne, kelseywazhere, ugawa, r3dmasquerade7, sonata hirano, StarlightAngel101

Sorry for the late update, I have been really busy.


	19. Verse Nineteen

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Verse 18**

"Do you think he'll let us record it?"

"Have you heard the whole thing?"

"I doubt he'll let us record it, it's on of _those _songs"

"What if Boris wants us to record something, when he hears that he's writing songs again"

"He's always been writing songs, we just never hear them"

"Bryan?"

"Yes Tala"

"Have you read his notebook?"

"No Tala, that's intruding on his privacy"

"But-"

"No buts Tala, Bryan is right, we'll leave Kai to his own business as he leaves us to our own"

"But he's never interested in my business"

"That's because you have no business"

"Bryan that's mean, say sorry to Tala"

"…"

"Bryan"

"Sorry Tala"

"Shut up - listen, he's started again"

_Marching along_

_Like a good soldier does_

_I'm setting sail_

_With anchors holding me down_

_Pack up my bags_

_Stow them away_

_Bidding farewell_

_To all that is safe_

"What are we going to do about this Ray fellow?"

"We'll get rid of him, before Voltaire blows his top"

"And how do you plan on doing that genius?"

"Um well…"

"We'll give Kai an ultimatum"

"An ulti-what?"

"It's a choice stupid…"

"Oh but what is he going to choose between?"

…**Silence…**

"I know"

"Well what is it genius?"

"I'll only tell you if you refer to me as Genius Tala for the rest of the week"

"Not a chance!"

"Bryan, just agree, it'll be over before you know it and then you can smash him"

"I like the way you think Spence. Ok you have a deal….Genius Tala"

"Great, we'll get Kai to choose between Ray and the music"

"Eh?"

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything in due time"

"I get worried when Tala gets that look on his face; you know what I mean Bryan?"

"Yeah, like he's up to no good"

"Exactly"

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?"

Ray looked to see who had spoken, Hilary, she looked at him kindly, her eyes sparkled, he thanked the heavens she had not seen the magazines just yet.

"Oh no one just Kai"

"Kai? Really, I thought he didn't care much for small time gigs"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, never mind, hey you two seem quite close these days"

"What?!"

Hilary giggled and patted him on the shoulder.

"No fear Ray, I won't tell, not unless you want me to" she winked.

"Please don't, I beg of you"

Hilary nodded and made as if she closing her mouth shut with a zip.

"How did you…you know…find out?"

"Oh I get a celebrity news update everyday, it was headline news"

"Are you? Um surprised…um ok with it?"

Hilary shrugged, "You are who you are, doesn't matter to me really as long as you're ok with it, and whether I'm surprised? Yeah I was and then I got over it, believe me, people get over it pretty quickly"

Ray sighed and gave Hilary his first genuine smile in a while.

"Oh look there he is. Kai! Kai Over here!!"

Ray looked over at where Hilary was pointing at and he felt his breath leave him in one full sweep.

Kai was wearing a deep rich navy blue, his white scarf was firmly attached to his neck as always, fingerless cloves and a waist high jacket, he wore boots that had so many buckles it reminded Ray of a utility belt.

Ray's golden eyes then locked with Kai's crimson ones, it was as if they were the only to people there as Kai shoved through the crowd, time seemed to suddenly stand still.

"Hello Kai" said Hilary, ever so perky.

Kai nodded in recognition and quickly turned his attention on.

"Is there something on my face Kon?"

Ray shook his head and quickly blushed.

"Um…you look…um nice…Kai"

Kai was very confused at the way Ray was acting and the turned his attention to Hilary who couldn't stop looking at them both.

"Is there something the matter" Kai asked, he didn't like it when she just stared, and it freaked him out.

Hilary shook her head, "No, nothing at all", and she walked away, leaving the two in the crowd of people.

"She just gets stranger and stranger every time I meet her" noted Kai.

"Um Kai…she knows…you know…about us"

Kai shrugged, "I figured just as much, she has her nose in everyone's business, reminds me of Tala to be honest"

"Kai, why does it feel like everyone is looking at us?"

"They aren't, they're looking at me. Just ignore them, come I want you to read something"

Kai dragged Ray to a corner where the light was better, the two stood close but not to close, Kai removed a piece of paper and handed it to Ray to read, their fingers brushing lightly against each other.

_Will I come up for air?_

_Come up for air_

_After a while the current is calling me_

_Lulling me, waving goodbye_

_I'm out here alone_

_Oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone

* * *

_

"Are you sure about this Tala?"

Tala nodded and snickered.

"I didn't know you had it in you my boy, what will poor Kai think"

A grin spread over Tala's face.

"Its time Kai decided who he wants to be, don't you agree Boris?"

Boris nodded, "Yes, I think it's time we remind Kai just who is in charge of his little contract, do you think you can set it up?"

"Oh yeah, Kai has an ego that can easily be bruised"

"Good"

* * *

"It's great"

"You really think so?"

Ray nodded and handed it back to Kai who declined it and enclosed Ray's hands in the piece of paper.

"You keep it, it's for you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

_Withering away_

_Her shrinking violet dies_

_So full of life_

_These lights have dried me out_

_Into the sea_

_I needed a drink_

_I never thought_

_This would consume me whole_

"Look Tyson is going to play"

"Bout bloody time" grumbled Kai.

"Oh c'mon Kai, admit it, he ain't that bad musician"

"Not happening Kitty, over my dead body"

"Don't you want to go back up there and play something?"

Kai shrugged, "Sometimes"

"Why don't you do it now?" said a new voice.

Turning Kai saw Tala smiling.

"What are you doing here Tala, go home"

"Can't I have some fun with my old pal Kai?"

Tala wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders and sueezed them but Kai shook his off.

"I bet you Kai, that you've lost your touch and cant play something that will get an encore like they used to, you know, in the good old days"

"What are you talking about Tala"

"C'mon, just show Ray here why you really became famous"

_Will I come up for air?_

_Come up for air_

_After a while the current is calling me_

_Lulling me, waving me goodbye_

_I'm out here alone_

_Oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

Kai glanced from the stage where Tyson and his band was just finishing and back at Ray and nodded, he growled deep in his throat.

"Fine, but no one finds out"

"Oh sure, cross my heart"

Ray watched the two left him alone, he looked down at the piece of paper and smiled, he still felt Kai here with him, in the song.

_Save me_

_Take me home_

_Over and over again_

_Save me_

_Take me home_

_Wishing that this all would end_

_Save me_

_Take me home_

_Over and over again_

_Save me_

_Take me home_

_Wishing that this all would end_

_After a while the current is calling me_

_Lulling me, waving me goodbye_

_I'm out here alone_

_Oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_After a while the current is calling me_

_Lulling me, waving me goodbye_

_I'm out here alone_

_Oh God can you save me now?_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Sinking my heart turns to stone_

_Save me_

_Take me home_

_Will I come up for air?_

_Save me_

_Take me home_

_Will I come up for air?_

_Save me_

_Take me home

* * *

_

End of chapter

Thanx: SouthernDragon, Suzanne, xxasianicexx, r3dmasquerade7, StarlightAngel101,

Song: Land Sails (And a Paper Anchor) by Atreyu


	20. Verse Twenty

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Verse 19**

"When were you thinking of telling us that you were _gay_!"

The words didn't even hit Ray as he walked into the garage where Tyson's band usually practiced, the practice though had ceased once Ray stepped inside and was knocked back by a furious group of friends.

Ray was one against Lee, Tyson, Mariah and some other eyes staring at him, he could feel them burn into his skin.

He searched there faces and finally settled on Hilary who stood at the back, out of the way.

"You told them?!"

Everyone turned to Hilary glaring, "You knew?" they chorused.

Hilary shrugged and walked to Ray; she stood at his side and slid an arm around his in support.

"I didn't tell them, they just found out on their own" she explained, Ray nodded in understanding, he was sure it was bound to happen anyway.

"Why didn't you say anything Hil?" someone asked.

She shrugged again and moved some hair our of her face, "It wasn't for me to tell"

Just then the door opened again and Max stepped inside carrying the lunch for everyone, he was humming a tune and looked as happy as he could.

"Hey, why is everyone just standing around?" he asked as he placed the food on a nearby table.

"Ray is gay, Maxie" said Tyson.

Max looked from Tyson to Ray and then his smile seemed to widen.

"That's awesome man, congrats"

Max walked to Ray and gave him a slap on the back.

"You knew as well?" asked Lee, Ray also stared at Max in confusion.

Max shrugged and pulled up a chair as everyone stood around the garage, he opened a can of coke and gulped it down.

"I had an idea, so what are we going to do to celebrate?"

"Max we can't celebrate! This is terrible news!" said Mariah.

Max frowned.

"Why is terrible? Aren't you happy that your friend has finally embraced his sexuality?"

"That isn't the point Maxie, he never told us!" shouted Tyson, the short fuse that was his control was soon burning out.

Max stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at Tyson, "Why should he tell you when this is how you react!"

Max walked back to Ray and stood in front of the group of friends, "you have no right to call Ray your friend if this is how you react, who cares if he is gay, he's still the same guy".

They were silent.

"C'mon Ray, let's go, we are obviously not wanted here" and Max led Ray and Hilary out of the garage.

* * *

"Why are we even going to this stupid meeting, aren't we meant to be 'retired'?"

Kai looked over at Bryan as he and Spencer got ready, they were trying to help each other look presentable for when they spoke with Voltaire, which wasn't often.

Kai had been thinking the very same thing but only knew once that Bryan had voiced his own thoughts that something was not right, this was an out of the blue meeting and usually they were not the best kind.

Voltaire's office was an oval; there was a long old oval desk and a number of expensive paintings and statues.

Kai remembered the first time he had ever stepped inside the office, he could still remember the sound of the expensive silver pen clutched in Voltaire's hand been clicked a thousand times over.

Kai looked around and saw how everything was still exactly the same, the same look on Voltaire's face and the same papers in front of him, Kai's contract.

"I took you on board all those years ago Kai because you and the others insisted that you were good…I also doing it as a favour to my nephew…your father"

Kai sat in front of Voltaire's desk, he saw a folder with the bands name on it on the desk, he saw photographs and articles that had been meticulously collected and put into order.

"Yes, you and the boys did bring in the money to support the band; you produced the money while _I _produced the publicity and good word. But it seems Kai, that you and the boys…mainly _you _have the habit of creating your own media hype while doing very little…this though as you may expect is not necessary"

Voltaire picked a photograph up from the pile and handed it to Kai.

"When Brooklyn arrived I thought he could tame that wild streak you possess but it seems he did more damage then any good"

The photo was off Kai and Brooklyn, neon lights above their heads from the stage, a maroon background, and their hands together, lifted into the air as if about to take a bow. Brooklyn wore Kai's scarf, Kai's shark fins smudged.

Voltaire handed Kai an article, dated a few days after Brooklyn's tragic death.

"When Brooklyn died you rebelled Kai, and your music became dark, but people seemed to like it so I never had any concern for your mentality"

Kai didn't glance at the article he had placed on his lap; he was too lost in the photograph, a finger tracked Brooklyn's wild flaming hair.

"Tala informs me, and so does Boris, that you have found yourself a new…companion. A Mr Raymond Kon and that you have started writing again. But we cannot have you gallivanting around the city with a new…hmmm but what we can do is allow you to start performing and recording again"

Kai lifted his gaze to Voltaire for the first time through the speech.

"What's the catch?"

Voltaire smirked and leaned back in his expensive leather chair.

"You leave this Kon boy; we draw up a new contract and you can start being the musician you were born to be"

"You want me to leave Ray?"

"Not just leave him…forget him…start over…fresh in a new city, like we planned in Australia"

"You want meto _leave_ him!"

"No need to raise your voice Kai, I'm not that old"

"How can you be so heartless? I can't just leave him"

"You want to perform don't you? Well the only way you're going to be able to do that is if you redraw a new contract with me, because as you must know…performing out of the contract line would mean a lot of legal action"

Kai glared at Voltaire.

Voltaire smirked again and handed a photograph to Kai, it was of him playing at the gig the other night with Tyson and them.

"I know you enjoyed it…so what do you say? Want to come back to the world you were meant to be in"

Kai glanced up to Voltaire.

"You're immoral"

Voltaire shrugged, "We can't all be goody angels Kai, now tell me what you say?"

A thick contract was placed on the desk in front of Kai but Boris, Kai glanced behind him to see the others, neither would look at him in eye, he looked back the contract and already saw their signatures.

Voltaire handed him the silver pen, and in silence Kai sealed his fate.

* * *

His phone was ringing.

_The day the door is closed_

_The echoes fill your soul_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

Kai lay on his bed starting at the phone as it rang in his hands, he saw Ray's name, he sighed and he answered.

_To find you're here for_

_Open another door_

_But __I'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard_

"**Hey Kai, I told the guys, and now no one will talk to me, well except for Max and Hilary and…Kai?? You there?"**

"I'm here Kon"

"**What's the matter? Did something happen at that meeting?"**

Kai sighed, "You could say that"

"**Well what is it?"**

_Voices in my head_

_Tell me they know best_

_Got me on the edge_

_They're pushing, pushing _

_They're pushing_

"I've been offered a chance to perform again"

"**That's great! That's what you wanted isn't it? So why sound so glum?"**

_I know they've got a plan_

_But the balls in my hands_

_This time it's man to man_

_I'm driving, fighting inside_

"I-I have to go for a while. Back home"

"**What do you mean back home?"**

_A world that's upside down_

_Its spinning faster_

_What do I do now?_

_Without you_

"Back to Russia"

"**When do you leave?"**

"…"

"**Kai?"**

"Tonight"

_I don't know where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!  
_

"**Oh…Can I come see you before you go?"**

"Sorry Kon…But…no…I'm so sorry Ray"

_I can't choose_

_So confused_

_What's it all mean_

_I want my own dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream_

"**Kai?"**

"Goodbye Ray"

"**Goodbye? Kai what do you mean goodbye?"**

"Just, don't forgot to hand in my half of the assignment"

_I'm kicking down the walls_

_I've got to make them fall_

_Just break through them all_

_I'm punching crushing, I'm gonna_

_F__ight to find myself_

_Me and know own else_

_Which way I can't tell_

_I'm searching, searching _

"Kai?!"

"Goodbye…Kitten"

_I don't know where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!_

Kai stared at the phone as he hung up, a sudden rush of anger coursed through him; he threw the phone against his wall.

He stood suddenly, saw his guitar, headed towards the window of his room and through it out the window, he watched it crashed to the ground, scaring a few passerby's.

_I don't know where to go, what's the right team?  
I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna scream!  
I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?  
I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna scream!_

* * *

End of chapter

Song, Scream from High School Musical 3

Thanx: Black-Dranzer-1119, likkle cloud, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, Kinomiya, StarlightAngel101, SouthernDragon, r3dmasquerade7


	21. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Interlude**

_3 Months later_

The summer was beginning to wane into the deep grey of the autumn skies.

Kai stood outside an old theatre, his jeans lose fitting, and his shirts hang on him like a rag of bones for the Russian musician had lost so much weight during his stay back home.

Voltaire had sent them back home so they could learn to live their old lives again, to become the old band they always where.

With his arms folded Kai leaned against the wall next to entrance of the theatre, his sighed, rolled his head back and closed his eyes.

He could only imagine what Ray and the others where doing back in Japan where they would have been on summer break by now, done with any assignments he would not get the joy in participating in.

"…_leave this Kon boy; we draw up a new contract and you can start being the musician you were born to be…"_

Kai shook his head his head dizzy from the random thought, he could still hear Voltaire's proposition burning in his ears.

Removing himself from the wall Kai stood up straight, he looked around the streets, and people walked up and down, lost in their own worlds and turmoil.

Kai took out an almost empty packet of cigarettes, the light inside, he took one and placed it perfectly between his lips and lit it.

Taking a deep breath he began to walk against the wave of people.

"_Goodbye…Kitten"_

* * *

Rei glanced at the plain canvas; he had moved it to every corner in his room, looking for the right light and inspiration.

Eventually he placed it on his bed, and lay next to it, holding onto a corner he sighed.

What was he doing, oh how he wished her knew what it was that he was doing here, lying on his own bed with an almost life size canvas.

The small radio on his bedside hummed, he hadn't been getting the greatest of signal since the weather started to rapidly change.

The humming soon began to annoy the Chinese teenager and giving it a momentary look he hit the buttons of the radio trying desperately to find the off switch.

"_So are you going to say it out loud or stare at me all night completely gob smacked?"_

"_Uh what?"_

"_Come, you must say it, shout it out to the world"_

"_But, what am I mean to say"_

"_That you're gay"_

"_I can't do that"_

"_And why not, it's not like anyone is going to hear you but the seagulls"_

"_Kai I don't know"_

_Kai grunted and stepped onto the railing breathed in deeply and shouted:_

"_RAY KON IS GAY"_

_Ray tried to pull him down but with no avail as Kai shouted it out again._

"_Now your turn"_

_Ray nodded, and stepped onto the railing like Kai was._

"_Ready?" asked Kai_

_Ray nodded and breathed in deeply and shouted:_

"_I'M GAY"_

"_That's my kitten"_

Ray's eyes burned with tears welling up.

Shutting his eyes closed tightly as he tried desperately to forget the sweet husky voice of Kai Hiwatari.

"_I-I have to go for a while. Back home"_

"_**What do you mean back home?"**_

"_Back to Russia"_

"_**When do you leave?"**_

"…"

"_**Kai?"**_

"_Tonight"_

"_**Oh…Can I come see you before you go?"**_

"_Sorry Kon…But…no…I'm so sorry Ray"_

"_**Kai?"**_

"_Goodbye Ray"_

"_**Goodbye? Kai what do you mean goodbye?"**_

"_Just, don't forgot to hand in my half of the assignment"_

"_Kai?!"_

"_Goodbye…Kitten"_

The day had soon turned into night as Ray lay on his bed, his body becoming slack as he fell asleep, achieving something he had been desperately avoiding for many days, to see Kai in his sleep.

The warm air from his bedroom window and the humming of the radio drowned out the feelings of his slumber.

Curling into a ball he felt the breeze move against him, caressing his skin, his hair as he smiled, moaning he hugged the empty canvas even closer.

"Ray, are you in there?"

A knock on the bedroom door and then Ray was awake, sitting up on the bed, the canvas falling to the floor with a crack.

Max looked around the room until his focus was firmly planted on Ray.

"Is this where you have been hiding for the past few days? C'mon why don't you come out with Hilary and I, we were going to go bowling…it'll be fun"

The cheery smile on Max's face pulled at Ray's heart, his friend was only trying his best and here Ray was shutting them out.

"Will the others be there" he asked his voice cracking.

"I don't know…I doubt it"

Ray did not move from his position, Max moved and sat on the bed, he removed the canvas from Ray's hands.

"Have you heard from him?"

Ray shook his head.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to what happened"

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think so?"

Max smiled again and nodded his head.

"I'm positive"

Ray then cracked a smile in the first time in weeks.

* * *

The studio was equipped with everything a musician would possibly need in order to create the best or the worst music imaginable.

For Kai, it was nothing but a simple nightmare.

The song the band was busy with would be one of the first to reach new ears in a very long time.

The new sound Kai had created over the past months only added to Boris's frenzy of getting them all back to performing.

"_Ok Guys lets try this one more time" _came the voice from the other side of two-way glass.

Kai sighed, and strapped the guitar on one last time, he stood at the microphone as Tala did and then song began.

The bowling alley was virtually empty.

Ray, Max and Hilary all got their balls and shoes and soon it was Max in the lead with Hilary and then Ray in last place.

Music played in the background softly, Ray walked up ready to bowl, and he was going to get his first strike tonight and try and win this thing.

He released the ball and as it rolled down the alley a new song began to play on the sound system of the bowling alley.

And as the ball made its strike, Ray heard Kai's sweet husky voice.

_When our time is up  
when our lives are done  
will we say we've had our fun?  
_

_Will we make a mark; this time  
will we always say we tried_

* * *

The voice in Kai's ears did not sound like his own, but rather something new and something free, something hidden deep within him.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out  
_

* * *

Ray stood still as he heard the voice, his arms hung on his side, his fists clenched, knuckles going white, staring at the pins being reloaded, his eyes burning.

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set_

Will we make a mark, this time  
will we always say we tried

* * *

Kai stared at his reflection in the two way glass; he saw his fingers move along the guitar, he saw the other band members lost in their own world.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out_

* * *

Tears tumbled down Ray's face, his amber eyes a dull tawny as he stood, his shoulder shaking, his nails digging into his palms.

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Waiting till the bombs drop)  
this is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
Listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)_

* * *

Kai stood as his body felt dislodged from his own mind, he couldn't help but stare in wonder, if this was truly who he had become.

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Waiting till the bombs drop)  
this is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
Listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found) (all the love that we've felt)_

* * *

Ray felt the hands of his friends on his shoulders, he saw Hilary and Max, and then behind them he saw the others, the ones who had shunned him out.

He wiped his face and smiled as Mariah headed straight for him, and embraced him, letting him sob in her arms.

_Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream your heart out  
Scream you're..._

* * *

Kai removed the guitar from his body, he switched off the microphone, placed the guitar on its stand, opened the door to the exit and left.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your..._

* * *

Sorry about the spacing, the editing thing went nuts :P

End of chapter

Song: Rooftops by Lost Prophets

Thanx: Kinomiya, AzureIzumi, SouthernDragon, FlamingIce94, suzanne, Yukirimi, StarlightAngel101 and likkle cloud


	22. Verse Twentyone

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Verse 20**

"Think we should tell him"

"Why? He'll be fine, he's a big boy"

"Tala, look at him. He's being eaten from the inside. Don't you think what we have done is enough."

"What gave you that impression, I think he's fine, it just takes time adjusting that all"

Bryan sighed; he grabbed Tala's head and made the red head look at Kai.

"He doesn't want to be here Tala; he wants to go back, to Ray"

Tala stared at Kai; he sat on the edge of a bench in the hallway of the studio building waiting for the elevator, his elbows on his knees, his head resting on his folded hands, he stared into nothing.

"Bryan?"

"Yes Tala"

"What if he forgets us?"

"Forgets us? Tala what are you talking about, we're his _family_"

"Family?"

"Yes Tala family…you think I'm here just because of the money, girls and fame?"

Tala shrugged, he suddenly looks sheepish and nodded.

"Oh god Tala you are thick"

Tala ignored the insult.

"So how do we fix this?"

"We? Oh no, this is all you Tala, _you _must fix this…before we lose him again".

* * *

Kai had never seen Tala look as cautious as he did when he walked up towards him, the redhead always seemed to keep looking over his shoulder looking out for something.

He eventually sat down next to the lead singer, sighed and leaned back, stretching his legs in front of him as if to act as casual as possible.

"You know Kai; I've been doing some thinking"

"Really and what have you deduced then?"

Tala smiled but noticed that Kai was not even looking at him so his smile slipped away as he sat up straight as if at attention.

"We should leave this joint. Since we never really got to say goodbye to all those hot Japanese babes"

"Tala?"

"Well you know, do a farewell concert and we can play all these new songs you been writing"

"Boris will kill you if you even suggest such a thing; you know what he thinks of my songs. To soft, not hardcore enough"

"Since when did you care what Boris thought?"

Kai glanced at Tala for the first time since this conversation had started and a smile cracked on his face but was soon gone, disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

"You really want to organise a concert in Tokyo?"

Tala nodded, his hair bounced and curled around his mischievous ice blue eyes.

"Boris doesn't need to know; I mean really, we're just cutting out the middle man"

Kai nodded his head, pondering the idea that Tala had just thrown at him.

"And I get to play whatever I want?"

Tala shrugged, "Well since it is a band and not a solo act you won't get to play everything that _you _want to play"

The twp sat there in silence; suddenly Kai stood up and nodded.

He pointed a finger at Tala's forehead and said, "If you botch this up Tala I swear I will remove ever appendage that makes you male and then I will preserve them in a cookie jar"

Tala gulped, he could feel how the room temperature suddenly rose a few degrees, and sweat began to bead on his forehead as he stared into Kai's threatening eyes.

"And another thing"

Kai's finger left Tala's forehead.

"When did you get so damn smart?"

* * *

End of Chapter, I know its short but it's all I could do...

Thanx: r3dmasquerade7, SouthernDragon, Chaseha-Wing, FlamingIce94, Kinomiya, vampangelkai, Yukirimi, StarlightAngel101, AzureIzumi


	23. Verse Twentytwo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Verse 22**

It had been ages since Tala was involved in anything directly.

The red head could remember when before they had searched for days for a gig somewhere to play and back then they weren't even playing in English venues.

Tala smiled as he sat back from his computer screen in his own small room, open on the desk beside him was his very own little black book, except his wasn't full of woman but rather it was a collection of contacts Tala had racked up over the years.

Spencer who really was the master at organizing had made sure Tala was the one who would organise equipment, and a crew to make sure the concert went off without a hitch.

Bryan was in charge of Tala, but really he was to busy keeping Kai distracted off the alcohol as everything was slowly put together.

Tala smiled as he started at the list he had just made and who would be called in order to provide what was needed.

It was then that he noticed that a new email had arrived in his inbox, opening he found that it was a forwarded email from the band website, one of the admin staff had forwarded it on for him to take a look at.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_You may not know me, but my name is Tyson Granger and I went to the same college as Kai Hiwatari in Japan, I am also a friend of Raymond Kon._

_I would just like Kai to know how hurt Ray is and that he is a piece of scum and I hope he never sets foot back in Japan without knowing Ray has his friend who are ready to murder on his call._

_But if the band or Kai ever wishes to make piece with Ray, then I hope he is prepared to apologise to not to just Ray, but also his friends._

_With Thanks,_

_Tyson Granger_

Tala pursed his lips as he reread the English letter, he sighed, this was going to be harder then he thought.

Cracking his back as he stretched Tala found his cellphone and dialled Spencer who soon picked up.

"It would be a good idea to let them in on the idea"

"_If you referring to Raymond's friends then that may be a good idea"_

"Did you get the email too?"

Spencer sighed.

"Right of course you did. So what do you think a nice long letter to them in order and some tickets?"

"_Whatever you want Tala, this is your hair brain idea"_

"Hey! Are you saying it won't work?"

"_Not at all"_

"Yeah right, well bye Spence, it looks like I have a lot of writing to be done"

"_Bye Tala"_

* * *

Hilary was humming; she stood at the dining room table humming as she folded the washing.

She could hear Tyson and the others practising in the games room of her house, she smiled as she heard Ray's laughter.

Suddenly a knock on the front door caught her attention; of course the boys wouldn't hear it while playing their music.

She sighed and went to open in and on her doorstep she found Tala.

"Um hi?"

Tala smiled, he wore tight jeans and an orange and white polo neck with his red hair tied back.

"Hilary?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Yes, um….what are you doing here?"

Tala shifted from one foot to another, Hilary didn't know if it was from nervousness or just hyperactivity as he kept smiling, it was then that Hilary noticed that he was holding a package.

"Is Ray in there?"

At the mention of Ray Hilary straighten and then moved to block the doorway, she suddenly grew very still and serious.

Tala laughed softly and shook his head.

"I don't want to see him god no. I just wanted to know if he was present…hmmm that means I'll have to be quick".

"Quick about what?"

Tala handed her the brown package which Hilary took rather reluctantly.

"In there are six tickets to the concert which us going to be held in Tokyo in a few weeks, one for each of you. There is also a letter for you and the others _not _for Ray; he is not to read it. There is a gift in there for Ray but that is all explained in the letter".

"We aren't a charity you know"

"Pardon?"

"We could have bought our own tickets, though that's very unlikely after what Kai did to Ray"

Tala's brow furrowed as he stared at Hilary, she was a fierce creature though Tala had never given her much thought, and it was as if he was seeing her for the first time.

Tala placed a hand on her forearm for reassurance.

"Look, just read that letter, everything will be explained in there"

"We aren't in the mood for games Tala"

"Who said we are playing a game."

But Hilary ignored Tala and carried on, "what happened to Ray really hurt him and I will not take part in seeing him get hurt again"

Tala removed his arm and placed his hands in his jeans pockets; he suddenly grew very serious and said in an ice cold tone.

"Who says Kai didn't get hurt either"

Turning to leave Tala glanced at her one last time, "read the letter Hilary, that's all I ask".

Tala left Hilary on her doorstep clutching the puzzling package that seemed to hold all the answers to all of Hilary's questions, except one…

_Kai was hurt?_

* * *

End of chapter

Thanx: StarlightAngel101, Kinomiya, Chaseha-Wing, Pummy, Yukirimi, AzureIzumi


	24. Verse Twentythree

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Verse 23**

"TALA!"

Tala winced and cracked a smile as he heard Kai scream his name; at least he knew slowly Kai was becoming his old self.

Tala didn't move from his seat at his computer but he did close the concert programme which was open on the desktop and turned to the door of his room when it was slammed open.

Kai was furious; in his hands he gripped three once white scarves which were now a strange mix of pinks.

"What is this?!"

"Your scarves"

"I know that dumbass but what have you done to them?"

"Oh…I kinda washed them with my pink socks"

"Pink socks… what the hell are you doing with my scarves and why are you wearing pink socks?"

Tala shrugged, "I heard it was a new teen trend, thought I would give it a shot"

Kai stared at Tala for a few more minutes before he stood, the tension in his body gone as he stared, shaking his head.

"You're…you're…exasperating. You know that?"

"I would if I knew what it meant"

Kai closed his eyes and counted to three.

Opening them again he saw a playful smile on Tala's lips, Kai frowned.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing"

But that mischievous twinkle in Tala's eyes said something else, it was then that Kai realised he hadn't seen much of the red head lately.

"Tala…" the tone was one Tala had not heard in many months, it was hard and precise, pushing against Tala.

Tala shrugged, "Just been organizing something, that all"

"Organizing what?" as far as Kai was concern letting Tala organise anything was asking for trouble.

"The concert silly, remember the one I told you about and you said go ahead, you even threatened me quite graphically, something about removing my-"

Kai raised his hand to silence Tala.

"Yeah I remember, I just never thought you would go ahead and plan it"

Tala pretended to be hurt by the remark.

"Well it's almost all set, be ready to leave for Japan tomorrow"

"_Tomorrow_?!"

Tala nodded, "Yup and Boris knows nothing about it"

"Nothing?"

"Yup absolutely zilch, he's really sloppy keeping tabs on everything these days"

Kai stared at Tala in silence, his lips pursed as he considered what Tala had told him.

"And the song list?"

Tala smiled, "It's a secret"

"What do you mean a secret, how am I supposed to know what to play or practice?"

"You'll know…when the time is right"

"Tala" there was that threatening voice again; Tala couldn't help but smile more, oh how he loved having some of the old Kai back.

"Hey no need to be worried Kai; I wouldn't make you look like an absolute fool on purpose"

* * *

"Hilary where did you get this?"

Hilary looked up from her steaming cup of tea to see Ray standing, holding a white scarf.

"I found it amongst your art stuff, when you told me to give things a clean; I thought you might want it so I gave it a clean"

That much was true; Hilary had given the scarf a good scrub before presenting it to Ray, she didn't know what Tala thought was clean but it obviously did not live up to her standard.

Ray stared at the scarf in his hands and clenched it tight as he turned slightly beginning to walk away.

"Oh Ray before you go there's something I need to tell you"

Ray stopped dead in his tracks.

"If it's about the concert, I'm not going"

Hilary sighed, she had showed Ray the tickets that had been sent to them but he had not wanted any part in the venture.

"Why not Ray, he obviously wants you to go. Besides Tyson and Max and the others will be there too"

Ray glanced at Hilary through the corner of his eye; he had his back to her and knew how she must be staring holes into him.

"It's not that simple, what if…"

"What if he's moved on?" Hilary suggested, she knew the thought had been searing inside of Ray's skull for a few days now, since he found out that Kai was going to have a concert here.

Ray nodded.

"Since he can now go tour and have concerts…it obviously shows how he has moved on"

Hilary stood from her seat at the dinning room table and shook her head, running a hand through her brown hair she sighed.

"Surely Ray, Kai is merely just living his life, doing what he was born to do. Make music"

Ray nodded, he brought the scarf to his face, and he buried his face in it, smelling deeply.

"Ok I'll go to the concert"

Hilary smiled, "And you will wear the scarf"

"What?"

"Yes, believe me Ray that is going to be your _lucky scarf"_

* * *

_Dear Hilary, Lee, Tyson, Mariah and Max_

_You probably don't want to hear from me, especially me, even though at this point you probably don't know why that is yet, but please listen as I explain._

_Kai and I have been friends since we were kids, we grew up in the same neighbourhood and since both of us lost our parents at a young age all we had were each other._

_You may know Voltaire as a leading owner of many music franchises, but he is also Kai's grandfather and the reason we became a band._

_Bryan and Spencer we met at one of the many schools we attended before we were expelled and they too were alone._

_We soon become a family, brothers._

_But music was Kai's true passion, his family came second._

_When Kai first met Brooklyn he was welcomed with open arms as Brooklyn too had no one._

_But when Brooklyn was killed in the freak accident we lost Kai, to lose ones brother when he is not dead is the ultimate feeling of a failure towards a brother._

_Kai began to drink heavily, he fooled around with anything he could get a hold of and lost his will to write music._

_And after a few unsuccessful records and deals with Kai in this stupor a new fresh look on life was decided, by his shrink._

_Kai decided to head to Japan, the birthplace of his father and the one place he and Brooklyn planned on going after the tour._

_But there was something in Japan that Kai and the rest of us weren't expecting._

_Raymond Kon woke Kai up, showed him and proved that there was life after love._

_Kai fell in love with Ray._

_But Ray wasn't alone, he didn't need Kai, he had his own family, his own support, and that was you guys._

_I didn't want to lose Kai again if they broke up and so I made an evil scheme._

_A deal had been made between Kai and Boris, Kai wasn't to perform and if he did then his new found life in Japan would end._

_I tricked Kai into performing at the club, I used his big ego against him and also took the pictures to prove what had happened._

_At first everything was innocent enough, I wanted Kai to be with the band and not with some guy._

_But I see that I was wrong, and because Kai performed he had to choose and chose the music, Ray and the rest of you were discarded as Kai's real love was in danger._

_I see now that Kai truly loves Ray and would give up music to be with him, and so I ask you to help me in reuniting the two._

_Tala Ivankov_

* * *

End of Chapter

Thanx: empire14, AzureIzumi, , Chaseha-Wing, Kinomiya, Yukirimi, StarlightAngel101


	25. Chorus

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs

Warning: Kai OOC

**Chorus**

_Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own  
every body has a private world, where they can be alone  
Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me? I'm reaching out for you_

* * *

The concert was sold out, the stadium that they were playing was packed to the point of ridiculous.

Tala stared out as he watched the screaming fans, some in deep gothic outfits and others in a normal everyday.

It appeared that they spoke to a large group of people, he just wished that he knew if the new songs would speak to the right person.

He got word that Ray and the others had arrived five minutes before they were all to take stage, he figured now would be the best time to tell Kai what they were to be playing.

"You've got to be kidding me, Tala this song is still raw, it will be chaos"

"Exactly"

Kai looked up from his guitar and sighed.

"Kai"

"What is it Tala"

"Maybe you should take the face paint off"

"Why"

"Because well, without your scarf it just isn't as daunting"

"And whose fault is it that I don't have my scarf?"

Tala merely grinned as he walked away, he loved it when he wound Kai up, meant his music would be better.

* * *

The warm up act wasn't really worth mentioning or watching but Ray could only pray that they stay on as long as possible before he had to see Kai.

He stood with Hilary and Max while the others had shoved their ways closer, Ray sighed as he touched the scarf, his only comfort.

"C'mon why don't we get closer" said Hilary as she pulled Ray towards the front.

"I don't think that's good idea"

"Why not?"

But Ray had no answer, as he was pulled near the front.

Why shouldn't he let Kai see him, he wasn't scared.

"Ray, c'mon!"

* * *

The tremor of rowdy people went through Kai's bones as he placed his feet onto the stage, Tala gave him a small shove that made him go out even further.

Kai spotted a piano sitting in the middle of the stage, how they got it here he couldn't even begin to imagine.

"I'm not playing that in front of everyone"

"Yes you are, go on, look they're waiting"

Kai pulled a slight face and then moved quickly to the piano were a microphone had already been set up.

He glanced out into the crowd, he thought he had glimpsed some dark raven hair alongside a white scarf.

He sighed, he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up about seeing Ray here; he wouldn't be surprised if Ray never showed up again to see him again.

He suddenly heard Tala's boisterous voice bellowing out from hidden speakers to the crowd.

"Hey all!! Glad to be back and I hope you enjoy tonight's show. We have some new pieces for you guys, so let's stop with this one, Bigger than Love, Kai would you like to say who this is dedicated to?"

Kai sighed.

"This is…this is for you…Kitten"

* * *

Ray held the breath he did not even know he was holding.

He was so close to Kai and the piano that Kai wasn't even aware of it; did he know he was here watching him?

Surely not.

But when the song started, Ray knew, Kai wished he was there.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
_

The mass of fans were still as they listened, most had never heard or seen this side to the band or to Kai in the entire time that they had been following the band.

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

But Ray had, he stepped back and let the breath he had been holding out, he gripped the scarf around his neck as he watched Kai's fingers dance over the white and black keys of the piano. He had not even noticed that Tala, Bryan and Spencer had now joined in; Ray could not keep his eyes off Kai.

_  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
_

Ray suddenly felt hot and trapped amongst the crowd of people, he gasped for air, he saw Hilary, Max and the others stare at him worried.

Ray shook his head and stepped away, he had to get away, he had to get to Kai and tell him that he wasn't alone.

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
but I love you until the end of time  
_

"Kai!"

Ray began to move forward.

"Kai!"

He shoved his way past fans that still had no idea how to react to the music.

He got to gate were the guards stood in their neon vests, he stared frantically at them, trying to get Kai's attention.

"Kai!"

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you  
_

"Kai! I love to too!"

There, Ray saw that flicker of recognition, he saw Kai's crimson eyes scan the gate and then he saw him.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place..._

Kai stood from the piano, his fingers left the keys, but Tala and the others carried on, Tala's voice carried on the song.

_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Kai climbed down the stage and was now behind the guards, he moved them aside and stood face to face to Ray, he lifted a hand and felt the silky scarf Ray wore and Kai smiled.

His fingers climbed to Ray's cheek which was now stained by tears.

"Why are you crying" Kai whispered huskily, he leaned into Ray, their noses touched.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why"

Kai smiled and touched his lips to Ray's.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Ray, I'm so sorry…I love you Raymond Kon"

Ray choked back a sob and nodded his head.

"I love you too Kai Hiwatari".

* * *

End of chapter

Song: Come what may, sung by Westlife but I like the Moulin Rouge version.

Thanx: Samstar1990, , Chaseha-Wing, FlamingIce94, Kinomiya, StarlightAngel101, AzureIzumi


	26. Verse Twentyfour

**Verse 23**

"…and that's how Ray ended up with Kai's last white scarf"

The large group sat at a large table in a small local bar, Hilary who had been telling the story of what Tala had planned sat opposite Kai and Ray where were sitting so close to each other you couldn't have sworn they were joined by the hip.

"Tala…I never thought that I would ever say this", Kai started as he stared at Tala who was expecting a tongue lashing at one point or another as it had already been two weeks since the concert.

"But you are one hell of a crafty pal, thank you".

Tala grinned and drank the last of his vodka and coke.

"Hey look Tyson and the others are going to start"

"Have you told Tyson about the album deal yet?" asked Ray.

Kai shook his head, "I don't want to blow their egos just yet"

Ray smiled.

Ever since the concert Kai and the band had raised so much money that Kai decided it was time to cut cords with Voltaire and Boris and start his own production company.

_Mistik Productions._

This way Kai could still keep his fingers in the music world and still have a social life that didn't involve him being a rock star.

"Tyson told me that they were going to play a new song, I wonder what it is" wondered Hilary.

"You'll like it" started Kai.

"How do you know?"

Kai smirked, "let's just say it's a musician intuition"

_Weekends are for the warriors_

_All those late nights walking_

_Through front doors at daybreak_

_Raise all, of the glasses high_

_This ones to all of us sitting around_

_Here on Friday night_

_I remember eighteen_

_Hated Mondays_

_And sitting and staring at the clock_

_Dying to get away_

_Don't look back_

_And have no regrets_

_We only get two days and time_

_Won't wait for us_

_I couldn't ask for a better place to be_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_I've been to hell and back_

_All the snow storms_

_And the bathroom stalls which you_

_Pulled me out of_

_I'll be there_

_Like you've been there_

_My words my bond_

_Don't stand alone, you can count on me_

_I couldn't ask for a better place to be_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_We fight this fight to stay free_

_And never say 'never;_

_If you leave this choice up to me_

_I'll stay young (stay young) forever_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_This cant last forever_

_Raise a glass together_

_Doesn't get much better_

_No better than_

_Weekends are for the warriors_

"Hey that was great!" cheered Hilary.

"Told you so"

Hilary stuck her tongue out to Kai who merely laughed.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah now, what's next?"

Kai stared down into Ray's amber eyes.

"Now I live"

* * *

End of fic

Thanx: , .EverLastingFun., Resident Gypsy., Chaseha-Wing, Kinomiya, AzureIzumi, vampangelkai, StarlightAngel101, Samstar1990

Weekend Warriors by Change of Pace

Thanx for all the reviews and support :D


End file.
